26 Stories A to Z
by CarvingKnife
Summary: Twenty six ByaRen one-shots. Concept: I was given one word for each letter of the alphabet. One by one, a story will be created based off of each of those words. ByaRen fluff! :3
1. Available

**A/N: This is the first of a series of one-shots. Concept: I was givien one word for every letter of the alphabet and I will be writing a ByaRen story based off of each of those words. Some will be really short, others will be fairly longer, all will involve fluff. I will update whenever I can! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

A: Available

Renji Abarai regretted saying that he was unavailable. Sure, he did have plans, but how often did his captain extend an invitation to lunch? Never. That's how often.

"Hey, you're not paying attention," Hisagi Shuuhei complained from across the table. Renji looked up at his old friend with an absent expression.

"What's got you looking all dreamy?" Rangiku Matsumoto leaned across the table, her arms crossed neatly below her voluptuous chest. "Thinking about someone special?" She winked.

The red-haired lieutenant rolled his eyes, shoveling rice into his mouth to avoid answering the question.

"He was!" Rangiku exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Settle down, Matsumoto," Kira Izuru said, pointing his chopsticks at her. "Who Abarai Fukutaichou daydreams about surely is none of your business."

"Hey! I never said I was daydreamin' about anyone!" Renji snapped, spitting rice onto the table.

"Right . . ." Izuru said, raising a brow while Shuuhei and Matsumoto shared a stifled snicker.

Renji glared in their direction and scooped up his belongings. "I might not be able to come to lunch tomorrow," he said and, noticing his fellow lieutenants' mischievous looks, quickly added, "Work is piling up and I want to get caught up with it."

As he left the cafeteria behind, he knew that what he said was only a bit of a lie. While it was true that he was never without a backlog of paperwork, he mostly wanted to make himself more available in case Captain Kuchiki decided to invite him to dine with him again.

* * *

The next day was much like most days with Renji showing up to the office late and out of breath, invading Byakuya's sense of calm with his fiery reiatsu before he could successfully pull it back. Settling down at his desk after his usual apology, Renji got to work filling out papers.

As noon began to roll around, the young lieutenant couldn't help but glance at his raven-haired superior every few seconds in hopes that he might again ask Renji to accompany him to lunch. The minutes ticked by slowly, and with every second, Renji grew more and more anxious.

"Abarai Fukutaichou?" Byakuya said, making Renji jump and answer, "Yes!" far too eagerly than he had originally intended. The cold noble paused; raising an eyebrow while his lieutenant mentally kicked himself. "I believe it is lunchtime," Byakuya continued. "You are dismissed."

Renji smiled, knowing that this was his chance, "Actually, Kuchiki Taichou, I thought that maybe I would stay in the office and get some work done today."

Byakuya nodded in approval before reaching below his chair and pulling out a bento, placing it on his desk before opening it and calmly taking small bites. Renji's jaw dropped.

Of course! Why didn't he think that his captain usually brought a lunch to the office when work was piled up! The red-head mentally kicked himself again as he realized that he couldn't really leave now that he had already said he was going to finish paperwork. He silently cursed his growling stomach as he bent over his desk, trying hard not to glance up at his captain gently dropping delicious morsels of rice and chicken into his mouth.

* * *

The next few days were much the same. Renji, as stubborn as ever, skipped lunch in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Byakuya would invite him to eat with him again. Every day, his stoic captain would pull out his own lunch and eat it at his desk, while Renji cursed his paperwork and rumbling stomach.

By the end of the week, Renji was exhausted; his usually late mornings causing him to skip breakfast almost as often as he skipped lunch. As the morning went by and Renji mechanically filled out paperwork while he waited for noon, he soon discovered that his inbox was empty. He stared in bewilderment at his paperless desk. Holy shit, was he really caught up for the first time since he was promoted?

"What is wrong, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, sensing his lieutenant's confused flux in his reiatsu.

"M'all caught up," Renji murmured, gesturing at his desk with a baffled expression.

"Good," his captain nodded, "You may leave early for lunch."

Renji's mouth opened but then closed with an audible snap. Shit! He no longer had an excuse to stay behind! "Uh, a-actually," he stammered, trying to think quickly. "I was thinkin' about resting up a bit here. After all, no one's expectin' me . . ." He trailed off as Byakuya fixed him with a stare, his gray eyes boring into hazel.

"Abarai Fukutaichou," he said, his stony glare making his lieutenant fidget. "You have been skipping lunch every day for the past week. It is unhealthy and as your superior I demand that you do not miss out on this meal again today." Renji lowered his head a fraction and nodded with a murmured, "Yes, sir."

"Now," Byakuya began again, removing his gaze from his dejected lieutenant and standing, "If you feel that the cafeteria food is not up to your satisfaction, you may join me for an early lunch if you like."

"Y-yes, of course!" Renji stood, his reiatsu humming with sheer joy. Finally! His sacrifices were worth it! It wasn't until he noticed his captain fixing him with a look that he remembered to reign in his reiatsu to hide his excitement, Byakuya's mouth twitching as he did so. Shit. Was that annoyance? Renji cringed.

"Follow me," Byakuya said before flash stepping away.

It took no time to get to the Kuchiki estate and once they were inside, Renji was shown to an informal dining room where servants were more than happy to set another place for him. Despite his hunger, the redhead held back nervously, trying not to do anything that might insult the noble.

Byakuya stirred up polite conversation about work, free time, the weather, and anything that normal people usually talk about. As Renji answered his questions, sometimes going into a story about his fellow lieutenants' antics, he noticed his captain's mouth would twitch in the same way it had before. Worried that he had said something wrong, he soon fell silent.

"Renji?" the redhead pulled out of his daze too late to discover that he had trailed off in the middle of a sentence and was staring at his captain's lips.

"Ah! S-sorry Taichou, I did'nt mean to . . ." Wait. What did Byakuya just call him? "S-sir?"

"What is it?" the steel-eyed man across from him questioned, lifting his teacup to his lips.

"You just called me Renji." Another twitch from his captain.

"Is that not your name?"

"Well, y-yes, but . . ." Renji stared wide-eyed as Byakuya's mouth twitched again, this time lingering on his lips as they formed a slight smile. His captain was smiling!

The tattooed lieutenant was pulled out of his dumbstruck state by a cold hand on his face. Glancing at his raven-haired captain sitting so close to him, he wondered when the distance between them had closed. He sighed as the hand traced the tattoos on his forehead and slowly moved down his cheek to gently brush against his lips. To Renji's surprise, the fingers were replaced by soft lips, pressing gently against his own. He wrapped his arms around his captain's thin body, hearing him gasp as he pulled him closer.

Eventually, Byakuya pulled away and fixed his stony glare into Renji's eyes, making him cringe. "Renji Abarai," he said sternly, causing the larger man to remove his arms from around his captain's body. "I expect that you will no longer be skipping lunch and will instead spend noon hours here to dine with me. Are you available?" A smile crept onto Byakuyas face as he said the last part.

Renji answered with a wide smile as he replaced his arms to pull the smaller man closer. "Oh, I think I can make myself available."


	2. Banana

**A/N: This one is extremely short. -_-; To make up for the super short chapter, I will work extra hard to update the next one! A big thank you to Gin Katana for being my very first review EVER! Remember, reviews are love. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

B: Banana

Renji's mouth was watering. An involuntary action only surpassed by his violently rumbling stomach. His captain was sitting across from him on the grass, legs crossed and nibbling on a very tasty looking banana.

"H-hey! Gimme some of that!" the redhead said, reaching out to snatch the fruit from Byakuya's grip. The cold noble merely held the banana out of reach, tearing off a chunk and popping it into his mouth.

"Abarai Fukutaichou," he warned firmly, holding his lieutenants gaze with an icy glare. Squirming under his superior's cold eyes, Renji withdrew his outstretched hand and settled back on his palms, his eyes never leaving the yellow fruit in Byakuya Kuchiki's hand.

The cold noble continued eating, his fingers gently peeling back the skin before slowly ripping off a small piece and placing it on his tongue, closing his eyes with content.

Renji gulped and licked the drool from the corner of his mouth, glaring at his captain in agitation. "Where'd you get that thing anyway?" he asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I had it," the raven-haired man said simply. "Let this be a lesson on being prepared." He popped another piece into his mouth.

Without warning, the hungry lieutenant lunged, colliding with his partner and crushing their lips together. After the initial shock, the banana fell to the ground as Byakuya's arms wrapped themselves around the larger mans neck, his delicate fingers twisting through the red locks of hair.

Renji explored the space of his captain's mouth with his tongue until he found what he wanted. Pulling away from a dazed noble, Renji licked the excess banana from the corner of his mouth and sat back on his palms again, extremely pleased with himself.


	3. Canary

**A/N: As promised, I'm updating today to make up for the really short last chapter! Of all the "C" words that ever existed in the entire world, the word I was given was Canary. This one took some thinking. As usual, reviews = love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

C: Canary

The little yellow bird fluttered about in its cage, emitting little chirps of song every few seconds. Byakuya Kuchiki stared at it with a slight frown, not quite knowing what to do about it.

"Abarai," he finally said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Renji looked up from his desk, a small smile forming on his lips when he realized what his captain was talking about. "It's a gift, sir."

"A gift?" the noble raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," his volatile lieutenant explained. "It's a canary. They keep 'em as pets in the Living World."

Byakuya stared down at the offending bird creating a slight disorder in the normally impeccable office he shared with his subordinate. The frown on his face deepened as he watched it flit from perch to perch, finally settling on one and letting out a small twitter.

"Thought that maybe you could use a little life in the office," Renji shrugged, answering his captains unvoiced question.

With an inward sigh, the cold captain placed himself in his chair and got to work, trying his best to avoid the little yellow distraction moving about in the cage next to his desk. It was difficult and by the end of the day, Byakuya was on edge; his sense of tranquility broken by this tiny feathered animal.

"Kuchiki Taichou?" the captain flinched at the sound of Renji's voice. Had his edge really started showing enough for him to twitch involuntarily? He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

"I'm off for the night, and, well . . ." the tattooed man fidgeted slightly, discomfort showing on his face. "I was wonderin' if you were going to give it a name."

His superior looked taken aback for just a moment before composing himself and glancing at the metal cage. A name? He hadn't really though about keeping this small pest in his office for much longer. A name would really do it no good. But when he glanced at his lieutenant and saw the eager look on his face, he softened.

"Yes, I suppose I will have to give it a name. I will consider it," he said, bringing his attention back to his paperwork, missing the excitement in Renji's step as he left.

Byakuya was finally able to get back to work when he felt the lazy thrum of reiatsu invade his office. Sighing, he put his brush down and lightly rubbed his temples. Looks like he wasn't going to get any work done.

"Well, well, well," Byakuya looked up in time to see Kyouraku Shunsui stride into the room with Juushirou Ukitake at his heels. "Looks like you've got yourself a little friend." It was Shunsui who spoke, poking his little finger into the canary's cage as he did.

"I didn't know you liked birds," Ukitake chuckled, placing a stack of papers on the desk and brushing a strand of white hair out of his eyes.

"I do not take the company of animals," Byakuya said coolly, glancing at the cage for a second before settling his gaze on Shunsui prodding his fingers at the yellow bird.

"He's hiding from Nanao," the sickly captain chuckled, answering the questioning look on his equals face. "Apparently he did something to make her angrier than usual."

"She just needs some time to cool down," the pink-clad man said, pulling his fingers out of the cage. "So where did you get the new companion?"

"Abarai gave it to me," Byakuya answered. "I am honestly unsure of how to take this . . . gift." He gestured icily at the chirping animal.

"How sweet," Shunsui grinned mischievously, sliding over to Ukitake and leaning heavily on his shoulders. "Abarai gave him a gift." He pressed a light kiss on his lover's lips, causing him to chuckle.

The stoic noble in front of them raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just take the gift as it is?" Ukitake said cheerfully, herding Shunsui towards the door.

"And how would that be?" Byakuya asked.

"As a symbol of friendship."

"Or maybe, something more," Shunsui added with a wink before being pushed out into the hall. The sixth division captain stared after them incredulously. A symbol of friendship? Or maybe . . . something more?

He moved his gaze to the metal cage and examined the small canary. It wasn't a very large space for such an energetic bird, and suddenly, he pitied the poor animal. Such a carefree creature, however annoying, did not deserve to be confined alone in this cage. It reminded him of himself in a way. Always being caged in to show the calm, collected demeanor of his noble birth. Alone in every way that mattered. Never allowing anyone to inch past the mask to discover how he truly felt . . .

Before he realized what he was doing, he had opened the little door on the cage and watched as the yellow bird flew past him and out the open window. A slight smile formed on his lips as he watched it fly away.

The smile soon turned into a frown as he remembered that the animal was a gift from his lieutenant.

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya tried to ignore the tension in the room as his subordinate discovered the empty cage. At first, it looked as if Renji wasn't going to say anything, his pained glances in the direction of his captain's desk making Byakuya feel uneasy.

Finally, Renji stood and walked over to his cold superiors desk. "What did you do with it?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I let it go," Byakuya answered simply.

The younger man reached out and grabbed fistfuls of his captain's haori, hauling him to his feet in anger. "Why?" he hissed, his reiatsu building up.

The raven-haired noble could have knocked Renji away, he knew that, but the look in the larger mans eyes and the thrum of his reiatsu wasn't anger. It was pain. Sadness over the fact that he had tossed away the gift so effortlessly and so coldly.

"I felt sorry for it," Byakuya watched as the look on Renji's face softened, sadness replaced with confusion. "I did not like how it was confined only to the cage, so I let it go."

After Renji's reiatsu diminished down to a soft hum, he realized how close his face was to his captain's, their noses nearly touching and his hands still bunched up in the others haori. He quickly let go of the Kuchiki noble, murmuring an embarrassed apology.

To his surprise, Byakuya didn't back away. Instead, he moved his hands up to place them around the larger mans neck, his cold skin sending a shiver down his subordinate's spine.

"T-Taichou?" the redhead whispered, eyes wide from the feel of his captain's hands against his neck, their fingers tenderly brushing against his nape. Hesitantly, Renji bent his head and pushed a loving kiss onto his fair skinned captain's mouth, sweeping his tongue over his lips until they parted.

"I am sorry about the canary," Byakuya sighed when they pulled away. "If you would like, you could get another one."

"No way," a wide grin spread across Renji's face. "That thing was drivin' me crazy!"

A surprised laugh escaped the noble's lips as he pulled his fiery companion in for another kiss, the words of his fellow captains echoing in his head. A symbol of friendship . . . or maybe, something more.


	4. Dangerous

**A/N: This one is a bit more suggestive than the others. Not by much, though. ^^ Thank you very much for the lovely reviews! I am very sorry that I haven't replied to many of them. Reviews are still love, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

D: Dangerous

They all warned him, but he was never the type to listen to such things. That man is dangerous, they said. He would just shake his head at this. If only they knew how dangerous Byakuya Kuchiki really was.

Renji sat at his desk, contemplating this very subject when his captain stood and walked towards the door. He said something too quietly for the lieutenant to hear. "Sir?" he asked, looking up at his cold superior.

"I said that we have not sparred in quite some time," Byakuya answered, frowning. He did not like repeating himself. "Perhaps, we should take a short break."

"Sure thing," the red-haired man smiled wide, standing at his desk and reaching for Zabimaru.

"Leave it," Byakuya said, making Renji pause. "We shall spar in hand-to-hand combat."

The fiery lieutenant glanced across the room at Senbonzakura leaning carefully against his captain's desk before hesitantly pulling his hand away from his own zanpakuto and following his captain to the sixth division training grounds.

It wasn't unheard of for their battles to draw a crowd, and this day was no different. The entirety of the sixth division crowded around the training area the moment they felt their seated officers' reiatsu enter the arena. Renji slipped his arms out of his kosode, baring dark tattoos over a thick, toned chest. His reiatsu thrummed with anticipation as he took in the sight of his cold captain, haori neatly folded on the ground and white windflower scarf still wrapped about his neck.

The crowd cheered as their lieutenant made the first move, flash stepping in close before swinging a fist at his icy captain. Byakuya expected this, and was out of reach before it had a chance to connect.

Their battle went on like this, Renji making a move only to be blocked or evaded by his captain, for some time before the raven-haired man finally took a swing. His fist connected with Renji's jaw, making him falter. The noble went in for another hit, but was not expecting his volatile lieutenant to recover so quickly. The larger man ducked away from his attack and landed a fist in Byakuya's gut.

The crowded arena filled with roaring cheers as the fight heated up, each man possessing the skills to keep the other at bay.

After a long hour of avoiding blows from his captain and trying to get in a few of his own, Renji dove at the Kuchiki noble, colliding with his waist and knocking him down. He straddled his steel-faced superior's hips and wrapped his hands around his wrists, pinning the smaller man to the ground.

Byakuya made no move to throw his subordinate off of him. Instead, his cold, gray eyes took in the tattooed man above him, skimming across the tan skin of his heaving chest. The muscles moved up and down rapidly with every pant from his exhausted lieutenant.

Renji smirked as he felt his captains eyes slide over his form, his tongue slipping from his mouth to slide across dry lips. The smirk disappeared as soon as Byakuya's steely gaze met his, eyes narrowing.

"Abarai Fukutaichou," the raven-haired noble said sternly, pulling his wrists from the other mans grasp and shoving him aside. "I would like a word with you in the office, if you please."

"You better watch yourself," Renji heard from the slowly dissipating crowd as he watched his captain flash step away, haori in hand. "That man is dangerous." He couldn't help but smile and shake his head before replacing his kosode on his shoulders and following the older man back to their shared office.

Renji barely had time to slide the door closed before he felt delicate hands on his shoulders, their thin fingers skimming the edge of his collar. He sighed and leaned into the touch, the cold feeling welcome on his heated skin.

"You have improved, Renji," he heard Byakuya whisper into his ear. The redhead chuckled, relishing the sound of his name spoken so tenderly by his superior. He turned to face the smaller man, wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him closer.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to surpass you," he murmured, burying his face into his captain's dark locks and inhaling the scent of sakura blossoms. "But now that I think about it, I would be happy with just being your equal."

"You are," Byakuya said, placing a hand on Renji's face and guiding the redhead's lips to cover his own. The tattooed lieutenant returned the kiss hungrily, pushing the noble to the floor and taking the same position he had managed on the training grounds. Byakuya slipped his wrist from Renji's hand and deftly pulled out the lieutenant's hair tie, releasing cascades of red tresses that brushed against his cheeks.

Renji pulled away and gazed down at the man beneath him, Byakuya's lips swollen from his kisses. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as the pale captain took a hold of his collar and forced their mouths to crash together once more.

_This man is dangerous_, Renji thought to himself. _And I've never wanted him more._


	5. Excite

**A/N; It's mah Birthday! XD I just turned twenty. Not a very exciting age, but oh well. So, as a backwards birthday treat I will be updating two chapters at once! Gasp! I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm editing this on a computer with a broken screen. DX As always, reviews are love!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**  


E: Excite

A light breeze ruffled Renji's red hair as he climbed the steep hill in the outskirts of Seireitei, the sun hanging low in the west. The day had been delightfully cool, the sun peeking out from behind feathery clouds every now and then to warm the ground before retreating once more.

The redhead had spent the duration of this beautiful day stooped over piles and piles of backed up paperwork in the stuffy office he shared with his captain. He wasn't about to let the remaining minutes of daylight slip by without enjoying it at least a little bit.

At the top of the hill stood a lone sakura tree, the blossoms rustling in the soft wind. Renji sighed contentedly, flopping down on the cool grass beneath the tree and resting his head in his hands.

He looked up at the sky, now turning a bright orange from the setting sun and spotted a fluttering Hell Butterfly. He tensed as the little black insect paused above his head only to continue on its path a second later. The tired lieutenant let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes, glad that his moment of peace had not been interrupted.

A moment later, Renji felt the soft thud of someone taking up the space beside him. He opened one eye and smiled at the sight of his captain sitting back on his palms on a soft patch of grass.

"Oy, Taichou," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What sorts of things make you excited?"

Byakuya stared at his languid lieutenant and blinked. "What do you mean, Abarai?" he asked.

"Ya know," the tattooed man said, gesturing randomly at the sky. "What kind of things make you count the minutes of the day, make you stay up all night just thinking about 'em. Something that makes your stomach go wild with anticipation."

The steel-eyed noble continued to stare at Renji before asking, "What makes _you_ excited, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

"That's easy," the fiery lieutenant grinned. "Lookin' down at an empty desk with no papers left to fill out; nothin' but free time. The moment right before a fight when Zabimaru roars to life in my hands. The nights of drinking with my friends, laughing at everything, even when it's not funny. Visiting Rukia in Karakura Town. Things like that."

"I believe I understand the question now," Byakuya said, nodding slightly. Renji gazed at his stoic captain as he closed his eyes thoughtfully. He watched as the breeze picked at raven wisps of hair, brushing them across the noble's pale cheek. Blushing, he thought about how soft his captain's hair must be and longed to reach out and gently run his fingers through the dark tresses.

Forcing himself to look away, Renji sighed and closed his eyes to the sky. Seconds later, he felt something light tickle his face and a whisper inches away from his ear.

"I know how to answer your question, Abarai," his captain murmured. "Waking up every morning knowing that you will be by my side for most of the day. Watching you stand victoriously above your last opponent, that wild smile lighting up your face. Looking up from my desk to see that you had fallen asleep, exhausted from the drinking the night before. The days when you return from a trip to Karakura Town, the emptiness of your absence vanishing the moment you step into the office, and . . ."

Renji opened his eyes when Byakuya paused, finding his captains face inches from his own, the noble's delicate hands resting on either side of his chest. "And?" he questioned, encouraging Byakuya to continue.

A warm smile spread across the smaller man's face as he drew closer to the one below him until Renji could feel his captain's breath brush against his mouth.

"Moments like this," the noble spoke softly before closing the distance between them, pushing tender kisses onto his subordinate's lips.

The lieutenant accepted each kiss happily; running a hand through the black locks he so adored and sliding the other down his superior's back.

"Yeah," Renji managed to say between kisses. "Moments like this."


	6. Frozen

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter! It's rather short, so I guess it's good that I decided to update both chapters at once. XD Sorry if this one feels a bit rushed. Reviews are love and deserve oatmeal raisin cookies. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

**Edited:: I rewrote this one just a bit. Not much. Just a few subtle changes in wording to make it flow better.**

F: Frozen

Renji could not think of any alternative reasoning behind his body's actions every time he felt his captain's gaze. It started with a nervous twitch, but steadily grew as he came to realize just what these little spasms meant.

Time ticked by slowly, almost painfully, as the redheaded lieutenant tried desperately to avoid Byakuya's lingering stare. Every time he felt those gray eyes on him, he froze with a hand hanging in the air over a large stack of forms. Heat covered his face and he cursed the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks.

Meanwhile, the Kuchiki noble could not seem to keep his eyes off of his subordinate. Every few minutes, he would catch himself glancing up at his volatile partner, a smile faintly materializing on his lips. He liked the way his lieutenant's blush was nearly the same color as his hair. Resting his chin in thin hands, Byakuya imagined running his fingers through those soft, crimson locks, taking in the scent of him, spicy and unrefined.

Renji sighed with relief as soon as it was time for him to leave. He hurriedly threw Zabimaru over his shoulder and nearly flash stepped towards the door.

"Abarai." The tattooed man froze, sensing his cold captain's gaze once again. Cursing, he turned and found that Byakuya had gotten up and was slowly walking towards him. His heart pounded in his chest like crazy, sweat beading on his forehead.

He could not move. Renji Abarai was frozen in place as the smaller man touched his face gently, slate eyes locking into hazel. Tentatively, Byakuya covered his lieutenant's lips with his own; wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

The fiery lieutenant's mind screamed for his limbs to move. For his arms to surround the raven-haired man's body, his lips to press against the soft flesh. His body did nothing but shudder against his captain's warm touches.

Byakuya pulled away quickly, embarrassment visible in his eyes for a mere second. "I apologize, Abarai Fukutaichou," he said, forcing his features to resume their normally composed state. Sidestepping around his unmoving lieutenant, he calmly made his way to the door.

_Move!_ Renji roared inside his head. Finally, his joints obeyed, spinning him around and throwing his muscular arms about the noble's waist. Renji buried his face into the smaller man's back, inhaling deeply. "Don't go," he murmured.

Smiling, Byakuya froze.


	7. Grin

**A/N: Hello again! So, I was a bit unhappy with the flow of my last story, so I rewrote a bit of it. It's still the exact same story, just with a few subtle changes in wording. Reread it if you like. :3**

**I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated! I've been really busy as of late. I've been noticing that the newer stories are all pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer! This one is also a bit more suggestive than they usually are. Reviews are love!**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**  


G: Grin

"I didn't think it was goin' to be that big a deal," Renji said, squirming under the stare his captain was giving him.

It really wasn't. The redhead's eyes slipped from Byakuya and glanced at the pair's condition; bodies covered only by a light sheet, clothes forgotten long ago. Considering what they had just been up to, Renji could not understand why his lover was staring at him as if he had suggested something so appalling. All he asked was to see his stoic captain smile.

"You have seen me smile before, Abarai," Byakuya stated flatly, brushing a strand of raven hair away from his cheek. "I do not understand why you would request to see it now."

"Well . . ." the larger man trailed off, fidgeting slightly and picking at the edge of the sheet. He was never good with words and often feared how his brash way of explaining would affect his noble partner. It didn't help that Byakuya continued to unnerve his lieutenant with a cold gaze.

"I think you look beautiful when ya smile," Renji murmured, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Is that so?" the Kuchiki noble said, raising an eyebrow. A blush of deep crimson spread across the sixth division lieutenant's face as he nodded, causing Byakuya to tilt his head to the side in amusement.

"'Course you don't have ta smile now," Renji added, staring down at his hands in order to avoid his captain's steely eyes. "You should only smile when you're happy."

A soft gasp escaped the redhead's throat as Byakuya pushed him deep into the pillows, placing gentle kisses on the younger man's lips, cheeks, and neck.

"Do not assume, Renji, that I am unhappy," the noble whispered, pulling away enough for their noses to touch. Grey eyes met hazel before taking in every inch of the one below him. The dark tattoos set against his tanned skin. Fiery tendrils of red resting about his head like a burning halo. "I am here with you. What more would I need to be happy?"

Renji's eyes widened as a warm smile crept across his raven-haired lover's mouth. The distance between them closed as Byakuya pushed a heated kiss onto his partner's lips before resting his head in the crook of Renji's neck.

Grinning wildly, the happy lieutenant wrapped his arms around his beloved noble, allowing sleep to claim them until morning.


	8. Hiccup

**A/N: Hello all! So, I lied. This one is not super long like I promised. But, chapter nine is! Seeing as I have both this chapter and the next one finished, I'm going to post them at the same time! No waiting for you! Anyways, as per usual, reviews are love and deserve something sweet and spicy.**

******************Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**  


H: Hiccup

Peaceful. If ever there were a word that would describe the state of the sixth division offices one still spring morning, peaceful would be it. Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from his work for a moment to breathe in the cool, fresh air. A serene quiet blanketed the room, his often boisterous lieutenant unnaturally silent and working diligently. The sun reached through the windows, creating small patches of warmth here and there.

The stoic noble loved days like this. The sound of brushes skimming across rustling paper was like music to his ears, and he closed his eyes to take in the delightful sound.

"Hic."

Byakuya opened his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly at the shattered tranquility.

"Hic."

The raven-haired captain glanced over at Renji to discover that the tattooed lieutenant had ceased his paperwork to stare, wide-eyed, at his superior. The red head opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it and shook his head when Byakuya fixed him with a cold stare. Both men brought their attention back to their work.

"Hic."

Byakuya paused and placed one hand on the side of his head. The insufferable noise was beginning to give him a headache.

"Hic."

"Hic."

"Hic."

"T-Taichou?" Renji stammered, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, Abarai?"

"Hic."

"Do. . . do you have the hiccups?"

Byakuya stared at his fiery lieutenant, that vile noise once again escaping his mouth. "Yes, I believe that I do."

The sixth division lieutenant seemed to consider this, tilting his head in thought before finally saying, "I think I can help you get rid of 'em, Taichou."

The pale captain raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How?" he said simply.

"Well," Renji began, clearing his throat uneasily. "You'd have ta do something that catches your breath." The red haired lieutenant stood and walked over to his captain's desk, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "Some people will drink a whole glass of water or have someone scare 'em, but . . ."

"Hic."

"But?" Byakuya asked, leaning forward slightly, urging his lieutenant to continue.

"I think we should try something else," Renji murmured before lunging across his steel-eyed captain's desk and crushing their lips together. Byakuya gasped sharply, the younger mans tongue invading his mouth while rough hands fisted his haori, pulling him closer.

Renji pulled away, eyes searching his superior, wondering if he should run for his life. The older man said nothing, the stone façade still visible on his cold features.

"Hic."

The red head flinched when he found that his captain was suddenly beside him, a thin hand at his throat.

"Hic."

"It appears," Byakuya said, grey eyes boring into Hazel, "that your plan did not work."

"Hic."

Renji closed his eyes, waiting for the grip on his neck to tighten, for a soft voice to utter the release for Senbonzakura's shikai. Instead, he felt something soft brush against his cheek.

"Hic."

"Perhaps," Byakuya whispered against Renji's flushed skin, "you should try again."

The lieutenant's eyes opened wide as cool lips trespassed over his own, the hand at his throat moving to gently caress his face while another wrapped around his waist.

Sighing into the kiss, Renji felt the need to pull Byakuya closer, hoping that the Kuchiki noble's hiccups never went away.


	9. Inebriated

**A/N: As promised, here is chapter nine! I really don't think anyone cares, but I feel like I should warn people that this one is a bit more suggestive. Just a bit though! Anyways, reviews are love and joy and cookies.**

******************Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**  


I: Inebriated

"You did what?" Renji Abarai stared, openmouthed, at a very hammered Rangiku.

"I slipped it into his tea," the tenth division lieutenant answered, snickering into her hand and leaning against the wall for support.

"How much?" the redhead questioned, eyebrows raised in alarm as he searched the room for his captain. From the sound of Rangiku's uncontrollable laughter, he guessed that she had managed to slip more than just a bit of alcohol into Byakuya's drink of choice.

Renji's eyes finally settled on the raven-haired noble across the room, sipping from what had to be the drink in question. The sixth division lieutenant pushed through the crowd of shinigami and made his way towards his stoic captain. The fact that Byakuya was even at this celebration was a miracle, and if what the drunken female lieutenant said were true, there was a big chance that he would never attend another one again.

"Taichou?" Renji said softly. The cold man was staring into his now empty cup with a slight frown on his face, his hand gripping the edge of the table to keep from swaying.

"Abarai," he said, not a hint of slur in his voice.

"S-sir?"

"I do not fully understand how it came to be, but I do believe that I am drunk," the older man sighed, placing the cup next to the empty teapot. "I may need your assistance finding my way home."

Renji stared at his pale captain in disbelief before finally stammering, "O-of course, Taichou!"

Byakuya nodded and carefully stood, straightening his haori in the process. He took long, even steps, weaving in an out of the crowd as he made his way to the door, his lieutenant close behind him. Renji watched his superior walk steadily to the exit and wondered why his captain thought he would need help. He was certainly doing fine on his own.

That is, until they had left the crowd behind. Suddenly, Byakuya's knees buckled and Renji had to flash-step in order to catch him before he hit the ground. The noble looked up at his subordinate, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. Renji stared at the abrupt change in the state of his captain; realizing how strong one must have to be to hide such inebriation long enough to leave a room full of people. At least his reputation was still intact.

"Thank you, Abarai," Byakuya murmured, leaning against his fiery lieutenant in an attempt to stand. Renji wrapped the shorter mans arm around his neck, supporting most of his weight as he lead the way to the Kuchiki manor.

The going was slow and both men stayed relatively quiet for the entire trip, Byakuya breaking the silence every once in a while to start a slurred sentence only to give up halfway through.

Eventually, they did reach the manor and Renji considered calling for a servant to help the noble to bed.

"My room is down the hall," Byakuya mumbled. The tattooed lieutenant nodded and took that as a hint that he was supposed to tend to the inebriated captain. Following the smaller man's directions, Renji soon found himself inside the Kuchiki noble's private quarters, and began helping the man out of his shihakusho and into a light yukata.

As the volatile lieutenant gently tied the yukata about his captain's waist, he suddenly felt cold fingers sweeping across his chest and forcing his kosode open to expose the tattoos beneath.

"T-Taichou?" he stammered, frozen in place as he watched his captain trace the dark marks down his toned chest and abdomen.

"I have always wondered how far these go," Byakuya muttered absently, causing Renji to catch his breath in surprise. Soft lips soon replaced fingers as Byakuya pushed tender kisses onto the younger mans heated skin, working his way up to nip at his neck. Renji leaned into each kiss, closing his eyes and sighing as those lips finally covered his own.

"Wait," Renji said, reluctantly pushing his captain away as he remembered the state he was in. There was no way that Byakuya would do this if he were sober, and Renji did not want to face Senbonzakura's wrath if he remembered. "I should go."

"No," Byakuya replied, swaying a bit under Renji's palms. The raven-haired noble took one of his lieutenant's hands in his own, entwining their fingers together lovingly. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered. "I will sleep better knowing you are here."

Renji could not find the will power to refuse. Instead, he nodded and followed the thin man to the large bed. They settled under the covers, Byakuya resting his head on his subordinate's warm chest and Renji wrapping his arms about the other man's waist.

_I could always leave before mornin'_, Renji said to himself before sleep finally took him.

* * *

The next morning, however, the sixth division lieutenant awoke to find himself still in bed with his cold captain. Panicking, Renji tried to remove himself from his noble partner without waking him. A pale hand taking a hold of his wrist told him that he had failed.

"S-sir?" he questioned, cursing his inability to say one damn word without stuttering like an idiot.

"I am fine, Renji," Byakuya sighed. "I just have a slight headache. Now, come back to bed."

Settling next to his captain once more, Renji could not hide the weariness in his voice when he asked, "Does this mean that last night wasn' some fluke, Taichou?"

"No, Renji, it was real," Byakuya sighed again. "It does not make sense to try hiding my feelings for you any longer."

The younger mans heart pounded in his chest. _My Taichou? Has feelings for me? _His heart nearly stopped when the noble fixed him with a soft stare, grey eyes gently probing into his own hazel.

"Do you feel the same?" Byakuya asked, hope and worry showing in his normally guarded expression.

"Yes, Taichou," Renji replied softly. "I do."

"Renji?" the older man smiled slightly, relief replacing worry.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Call me Byakuya."

A wild grin spread across Renji's mouth as he placed a chaste kiss onto his beloved captains lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the mans chest and drawing him closer.

"Byakuya."


	10. Jealous

**A/N: Hello again! So, I'm not entirely sure about this one. . . It has a weird feel to it that's different from my other ones. I wrote it at two in the morning. I was very tired. . I apologise in advance! Reviews are . . . well you know.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

J: Jealous

It had been weeks since the incident with Rukia. Weeks since he took Ichimaru Gin's blade to save her, and weeks since his lieutenant took his own to do the same. Kuchiki Byakuya found himself thinking back to that time often. That was when everything changed. Not just because of the betrayal and the inevitable war that was to follow, but also, because of Abarai Renji.

Byakuya couldn't explain it, but he found himself growing closer to his lieutenant. Or at least wanting to. His heart stopped every time Renji's hand accidentally brushed against his. Whenever their eyes met, Byakuya had to hold back a sigh. All while keeping his famed outward composure. It was frustrating.

Not, however, as frustrating as it was to watch Renji laughing it up with his comrades. It was unnerving how close the sixth division lieutenant seemed to be with his friends. Especially since Byakuya wanted to claim him all for himself.

"Get offa me!"

"Fat chance!"

The sixth division captain scowled as he opened the door to the office he shared with Abarai Renji. His fiery lieutenant and Shuuhei Hisagi froze in their tracks as soon as they felt Byakuya's cold glare. Renji was leaned over his desk, Hisagi's elbow pushed roughly between his shoulder blades while holding a tattooed arm behind his back. The normally stoic captain's reiatsu flared in anger at the sight of his lieutenant in such a position.

Renji shoved the other lieutenant off of him and jabbed him playfully in the shoulder. Hisagi managed to get in one more punch in the ribs before flashing a smile and heading out the door. "Later Abarai."

The fiery lieutenant chuckled softly, waving at his departing friend before bringing his attention to his captain. Byakuya had managed to rein in his reiatsu, but Renji could still taste the anger flowing heavy in the air. "Is something wrong, Taichou?"

"Please refrain from such displays of affection in our work space, Abarai," the Kuchiki noble said flatly. "I do not wish to be forced to see it."

"Affection?" the tattooed man raised an eyebrow, "What'r you talking about?"

"Do not pretend to be daft," Byakuya seethed, his control slipping. "It is of no concern to me what you and that ninth division boy do on your free time, but in the office, you must control your more carnal tendencies."

"C-carnal?" Renji stared at his captain, brows furrowed in anger. "If I didn' know any better," he snapped, "I'd say you were jealous."

Byakuya opened his mouth to reply, but closed it quickly as he took in what his lieutenant had said.

_Jealous?_

"Do not be ridiculous, Abarai."

Renji's eyes grew wide. Though his pale captain had answered quickly enough, the pause was unmistakable. Could his captain really be jealous?

"T-Taichou?" the crimson haired man stammered. "I was only jokin'. I mean . . ." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I didn' mean to suggest that you were jealous of me. There's nothin' going on between me'n Hisagi."

Byakuya sighed, the anger building in his reiatsu fading away. An anxious lump formed in his gut as he chose his next words carefully. "I will admit, Abarai, that I am jealous, though there is no reason for me to be jealous of you, Fukutaichou."

Renji stared. It was not often that the thin noble elicited such shock to form on the sixth division lieutenant's features, but today seemed to be full of them. "A-are you sayin' that you're jealous of . . . Hisagi?"

Byakuya nodded, looking away to hide the embarrassment that he knew had to be coloring his face. He felt as if he were reverting back to his youth. To a time when his stoic façade did not exist and emotions ran wild through his veins.

"Don't hide your face," Renji murmured next to Byakuya's ear. When did his lieutenant get so close? "I want to be able see every part of you." Warm arms wrapped themselves about the smaller man's waist as Renji buried his face into raven locks. "Every emotion you keep hidden. Every blush that covers that flawless skin."

Byakuya closed his eyes, wanting so badly to lean into every whisper that floated from his young lieutenant, but forcing himself to hold back. Instead, he murmured one word so softly that if it weren't for the fact that he was standing so close, Renji would never have heard. "Why?"

"'Cause I care 'bout you. And . . ." Renji swallowed, running his tongue across dry lips and forcing himself to say the words that he had been wanting to say for some time now. "Aishiteru yo, Taichou."

Byakuya let himself go at these words, spinning his body around to cover parched lips with his own, tongue probing, caressing soft walls. The older man tangled his fists into the others kosode, pulling away long enough to whisper a small but powerful phrase before crushing their lips together once more.

"Aishiteru yo, Renji."


	11. Kiss

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry this one took so long. :/ Home troubles are greatly inhibiting my thought processes. Anywho, I finally sat down and took a look at my word. Kiss. Doesn't get more generic than that. XD I love your reviews! I needs more of them! 'Cause reviews are love and I don't have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

K: Kiss

Renji Abarai plopped down in the cool grass, gazing contentedly at the large koi pond before him. A gentle breeze caressed his cheeks and he smiled, inhaling the scent of sukura blossoms. It was by far his favorite fragrance, though he liked it best when it was accompanied with the presence of his beloved captain.

With a light chuckle, Renji closed his eyes and probed the Kuchiki estate with his reiatsu, searching for the familiar pressure. Finally, he found what he was looking for wandering the halls. The fiery lieutenant wrapped his reiatsu around Byakuya's shoulders, beckoning the noble man to join him in the garden.

"You are allowed to enter my estate, Renji. Why go through such trouble?" Byakuya asked, settling down beside his lieutenant.

"Thought sittin' out here would be better than bein' cooped up inside," Abarai shrugged, his usual wide grin spreading across his face. The younger man scooted closer to his stoic captain, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "Sides, don' cha think your garden is a bit more romantic?"

Renji felt Byakuya's shoulders shake beneath him in a soundless chuckle. Thin fingers softly gripped the tattooed lieutenant under his chin, moving his face to sit inches away from his captain's.

"I agree," Byakuya whispered, a subtle smile tugging at his mouth as he closed the distance between them. Cool lips pressed against the other's, parting to allow a dance of tongues and flurry of broken breath.

A slight groan escaped Renji's throat as the thin noble pulled away from the kiss and settled back to gaze across the pond, an arm lovingly placed around the larger man's shoulders.

"What is the matter?" Byakuya asked, sensing the frustrated flux in his volatile lieutenant's reiatsu.

Renji turned his face away and muttered something so quietly that the steely captain nearly missed it. "Sometimes I hate it when you kiss me."

Byakuya stiffened, pulling his arm away and staring incredulously at the crimson-haired man, not entirely sure what to make of his declaration.

"'m never satisfied when you kiss me, 'cause all I ever want is more," Renji mumbled, fidgeting with the grass at his feet.

"Is that so?" the raven-haired captain said, raising an eyebrow as his lieutenant nodded hesitantly in return.

The younger man jumped slightly as he felt gentle hands push his shoulders to the ground, Byakuya straddling his hips. Renji's eyes grew wide as those gentle hands traveled under his kosode, caressing tattooed skin and sliding the fabric aside. Byakuya pressed kiss after kiss along the redhead's jaw line, moving down to nip at the tender flesh at his neck, eliciting a soft hiss to escape the other man's mouth.

"More?" the older man asked, pushing another kiss against the mark on Renji's neck. After a nod from the man below him, Byakuya moved lower, trailing his tongue along dark tattoos, hands roaming the toned flesh.

"More?" Byakuya asked again, pausing above Renji's naval, fingers skimming the ties of the other's hakama. Renji swallowed, nodding once more, loving the feel of his captain's cool hands exploring his heated flesh. Sitting up, Byakuya tugged at his own kosode, dropping the cloth neatly on the ground and exposing pale, flawless flesh. Renji reached out, running his hands down fair skin, reveling in the contrast of tan against light.

"More," Renji growled, pulling Byakuya down to crush their mouths together, fingers twirling through dark locks and softly running down the other's spine. Their lips collided again and again, Byakuya's fingers still roaming along tanned skin.

Even through a tumble of murmured words and discarded clothing, Renji could never get enough of his beloved captain's intoxicating kisses.


	12. Lethargy

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long for such a short story. I've been having major issues with family life and it's making finding time to type incredibly difficult. I promise I will have the next few up as soon as I can. I will find time! I had some troubles starting this one. Enjoy! I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit**

L: Lethargy

Byakuya Kuchiki opened his eyes to darkness. Stretching and blinking away the last bits of sleep, he swung his legs over the bedside and began preparations for the day. The cold noble was used to rising hours before the dim light of dawn started to peek through his window, so he had no problem with finding his way in the dark.

Such a strict schedule was almost expected of him. No other captain found it necessary to wake so early, but Byakuya believed in efficiency and saw to it that he got as much of a head start to his day as he could. He was used to it to the point where he had started to go about his days almost mechanically, going through the same motions every day without much thought at all. Most would argue that the dull captain needed some spontaneity. If only they knew.

After deftly tying his hakama about his waist. Byakuya reached for the kosode he had set out for himself the night before. Puzzled, he found that it was no longer there.

"What'r you doing?"

Byakuya turned to look at the shape sitting up in his bed, holding something that he assumed was the missing kosode in question. How Renji had managed to grab it without him noticing, he had no clue.

"I am preparing for work," the raven-haired captain answered as he reached for the fabric clutched in his lieutenant's hand. Calloused fingers firmly gripped his thin wrist and pulled him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Toned arms wrapped themselves around his torso, rubbing circles into his bare chest.

"Abarai," Byakuya warned, tugging at the kosode the volatile lieutenant still held with a tight grip.

"Stay a while," Renji whispered, pulling the noble closer and gently nipping at his ear. Byakuya relaxed into the redheads touches, leaning his head to the side to give his lover more room. The fiery lieutenant took the hint and began placing feather light kisses down the Kuchiki noble's neck, pausing to greedily claim his captain's soft lips.

Byakuya returned the kiss just as greedily, taking the opportunity to finally remove his clothing from the others hand. As soon as he had what he needed in his possesion, Byakuya broke away, standing and slipping the kosode over his shoulders, much to the disappointment of Renji Abarai.

The tattooed man let out a frustrated groan, flopping back into the pillows. "Can't ya just stay this once?"

Byakuya frowned. There were often days where he envied Renji's ability to give in to lethargy without remorse. Even on nights that he spent in his captain's bed, Renji managed to sleep in and arrive at the office as late as usual.

"Please?" the younger man said, a hint of desperation in his voice that took Byakuya off guard.

"Why?" the noble replied. "You have never had a problem with my leaving so early before."

"You never asked," Renji mumbled, looking away. Even through the darkness, Byakuya could tell that he was blushing.

"I am asking now," he said, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

"I don' like wakin' up alone," the red-haired shinigami replied. "It feels cold and empty when you're gone."

Byakuya smiled and let the kosode slip from his shoulders and land on the floor. Without saying a word, he slid between the covers, nuzzling close the Renji and pushing tender kisses onto heated skin until he felt those arms wrap around him once more, fingers sliding through his dark tresses.

Sighing with content, Byakuya closed his eyes. Perhaps, just this once, it would be alright to let lethargy take over.


	13. Moon

**A/N: Hello! So I managed to get another story done for you all! Feel special? I kind of had fun with this one so I really hope you like it! Reviews make the world go 'round and fills it with love!**

**Disclaimer:******** I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

M: Moon

Renji Abarai wasn't really one for aimless wandering. The way he saw it, his nights could be better spent cramped in a bar, drinking himself stupid along with his fellow lieutenants, but he couldn't miss out on a night like this. The tattooed lieutenant breathed deep, inhaling cool, clear air that seemed to purify his lungs. The sky was cloudless, a bright full moon sending beams of light to the still earth.

Renji chose his path carefully, for a night as amazing as this would be perfect for running into a certain someone. It wasn't long until the redhead found who he was hoping to stumble upon.

"Abarai Fukutaichou?" the raven haired noble questioned, an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing wandering about at this time of night?"

"Evening Taichou," Renji answered with a bow, hiding the manic grin that adorned his face the moment he set eyes on Byakuya. "Thought tonight was perfect for a little walk."

Byakuya seemed to consider his lieutenants reply for a moment before nodding, "If you would like, Abarai, you may accompany me on my walk."

The fiery lieutenant's heart seemed to begin pounding faster than usual. He only expected to run into his captain. Never did he ever think that he would be asked to join him. "Y-yes! Of course!" he stammered, flinching at the excitement in his own voice. Byakuya acted as if he didn't notice, and instead, inclined his head in response before continuing on.

Renji followed behind his captain, maintaining a small distance and silently admiring the way the nobles hair shone in the moonlight. The way each silky strand seemed to give off its own ethereal light, swaying back and forth with every step, every slight movement. The sixth division lieutenant was so engrossed in those dark tresses that he nearly ran right into Byakuya before noticing that he had stopped walking.

"Sir?" Renji questioned uneasily, the gaze his cold captain gave him making him fidget and look away.

"What are you doing back there, Abarai?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Well. . . you see. . . you asked me to. . ."

"I asked you to accompany me, Fukutaichou, not follow me around like a puppy," the thin noble interrupted, glancing first at his lieutenant, then at the empty space beside him, and back. It took Renji a few moments to finally understand and take up the unoccupied space. Satisfied with the change, Byakuya continued on in silence.

Renji's heart was pounding so loud in his chest that he wondered how it was that the man next to him did not notice. It was all he could do to hide the flux of nerves that lashed out so obviously from his reiatsu. If Byakuya ever noticed the younger man's struggles, he made no indication of it and instead kept his attention on the path ahead. It wasn't until they had been walking for some time that Renji even noticed where they were.

"Um, Taichou?" the volatile lieutenant asked, staring at the expanse of trees around them, "Where are we going?"

"You shall soon see," Byakuya replied, pushing a branch aside to reveal a small opening through the brush. The two emerged on top of a hill overlooking the Seireitei with such a view that Renji couldn't help but gasp and stare in wonder. He never even noticed that they had left the gate behind until that moment.

"Do you like it?" the Kuchiki noble said, looking out at the wonderful view of woods and the Seireitei, all basking in the light rays of the moon. "It is my favorite place to go when the night is this bright."

"Yeah," Renji murmured, peering instead at the man beside him, loving the way the beams of soft light caressed that pale skin, making it ignite with a celestial glow. "It's beautiful."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence, Renji staring longingly at the older man all the while. Finally, Byakuya met his lieutenants eyes and what Renji saw there gave him the resolve to do what he had been wanting to do for quite some time.

"Hey, Taichou," the crimson-haired lieutenant said, building up courage. "Do you remember that story you told me about the animal and the moon? How no matter how much the animal tried, he could never reach it?"

Byakuya answered with a slight nod, not once breaking eye contact with his subordinate.

"Well, I think I might have done it," Renji whispered, stepping closer to his captain. Byakuya stood still, raising a brow in question while the other man took his chin in calloused hands. "I've captured the moon in your eyes."

Hazel met steel in a dizzying gaze that nearly brought Renji to his knees. Reflected in a pool of silver within each of Byakuya's eyes was a perfect duplicate of the full moon. Tentatively, Renji stepped even closer, pressing his body against the thin frame of his captain and placing a gentle kiss on the others lips. Byakuya leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms about the tattooed mans waist; parting his mouth to allow something deeper.

"It seems," Byakuya murmured, pressing his lips against Renji's jawline, fingers lightly brushing away strands of red. "That you have finally found a way for your fangs to reach me."

"Yeah," Renji answered, claiming his partners lips once more. "Finally."


	14. Nightmare

**A/N: I just realized that I am now officially over halfway done! :3 So, pretty sure that this is my longest one to date. I wrote most of it while I was half asleep, so let's see how that works out! XD It jumps around a bit, so I made sure to throw in dividers to let you know when it's a different setting. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! I love your awesome reviews. Please give me more!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

N: Nightmare

Byakuya found himself lost in a place he had never seen before. Water pooled at his feet and a thin blanket of darkness prevented him from making out anything more than silhouettes of sporadically placed brush and trees. His footsteps echoed as if he were in an enclosed space, but he couldn't seem to find the end no matter how far he walked.

Suddenly, a figure appeared, separating itself from the shadows and lunging at the noble with a feral cry. Byakuya jumped away from his attacker, unsheathing Senbonzakura in the process. The creature missed him by inches and lunged again, sloppily picking itself up from the ground. Swiftly, Byakuya ran his blade through the chest of the beast, causing it to cry out in a voice that seemed so familiar. Pulling Senbonzakura away, Byakuya watched as the shadows enveloping the monster before him faded away to reveal not a monster at all, but his own lieutenant.

Renji slumped to his knees, eyes wide with shock as he placed a hand over the wound in his chest. Scarlet as bright as the hair that hung limply down his shoulders slipped through his fingers and soaked his clothes. Stunned by what he had done, Bykuya dropped his Zanpakuto into the water at his feet, mouth agape in a silent scream.

"T-Tai . . ." Renji whispered hoarsely, reaching a bloody hand out towards his captain. Blood poured out of his mouth and eyes, running down his face and dripping off his chin. The terrified captain froze in place, too shocked to do or say anything. Renji succumbed to his wound and splashed to the ground, eyes wide. It was then that Byakuya finally found his voice.

"RENJI!"

* * *

The pale noble jolted upright in his bed, sweat soaking through his yukata. He closed his eyes, catching his breath and thanking Kami that it was only a dream. After a few moments, he got up and pulled on a fresh yukata, wiping away sweat with a damp towel. He splashed cool water onto his face, letting it drip off of his chin and into the water basin, taking deep breaths. This wasn't the first time his sleep was interrupted by nightmares involving his lieutenant, and he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last.

Settling back into bed, Byakuya closed his eyes only to be met with another slew of horrifying nightmares.

* * *

"Taichou?"

Byakuya blinked at the sound of Renji's voice, realizing that he had been staring at the same document for at least ten minutes. His eyelids felt heavy and he knew that his body was dragging from lack of sleep.

"Taichou?"

There was his lieutenants voice again. Sighing, Byakuya decided that he had better answer. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Renji asked, a hint of worry in the tone of his voice. "You look tired."

"I assure you that I am alright," the raven-haired captain answered. "I just have not been sleeping very well as of late."

"Yeah," the tattooed lieutenant said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Rukia said that you were havin' nightmares, and, well. . ." Renji paused at the look that Byakuya was giving him. It was a look that said "tread carefully" in nothing more than a simple downward twitch of the mouth and tilt of the head. "N-nevermind."

Both men brought their attention back to their paperwork, and nothing more was said about the sixth division captain's condition, no matter how many worried glances Renji managed to slip in his direction.

* * *

Byakuya found himself surrounded by sakura trees. The pink petals swirled around him, lightly brushing against his cheeks whenever the slight breeze picked up. The trees were endless, as far as his eyes could see. Normally he would hold no qualms with spending time in such a place, but it didn't help that he had no idea where he was.

"Pretty, isn' it?" asked a voice behind him. Byakuya turned to find his lieutenant standing with his hand held out, trying to catch the petals in his palm. A pink disk brushed against his hand and Renji flinched away from it, staring at the path of blood forming where the petal had touched his fingers. More tiny blades brushed against his skin, opening small cuts wherever they landed.

Concerned, Byakuya reached for his lieutenant's hand. Suddenly, the petals swirled up in a cloud, following their master's movement and extending towards the other man. Renji cried out in pain as the deadly petals tore into his body, ripping at his clothes to get to the tender skin beneath the fabric. Panicked, Byakuya tried reaching for his subordinate again only to send more petals digging into his skin.

Blood covered Renji's body as if he had bathed in it. Staring into the eyes of his terrified lieutenant, Byakuya could see tears mingling with the crimson that slid down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to rush to the others aid, but he was afraid to move lest the thousands of tiny blades tear though that body again.

Byakuya could do nothing but watch as Renji fell to the ground.

* * *

Gasping, Byakuya awoke from his latest nightmare, his heart beating so hard that he could hear it pounding in his chest. His fingers gripped his sheets tightly in an effort to remind himself that he was awake.

"Taichou?"

Startled, the cold captain whirled around and lashed out at the voice, only for his wrists to be captured by thick hands and pushed against the bed frame. His eyes grew wide as a flash of red covered his vision. Was he still dreaming?

"Taichou! Calm down!"

"Renji?" Byakuya whispered, relaxing and coming out of his groggy delusion to find that it was indeed his fiery lieutenant that pinned him in place. "What are you doing in my manor?"

"Rukia asked me to watch over ya tonight," the red-head answered, releasing his grip on the other's wrists.

"Why on earth would she do that?" the Kuchiki noble questioned, brushing off his remaining tremors and fully regaining his composure.

"She told me about the nightmares," Renji said, averting his gaze in embarrassment. "She also told me that you've been crying out my name in your sleep."

"I see," Byakuya replied calmly. "I suppose you are wondering what these dreams are about?"

"Yeah," Renji nodded sadly, staring at the floor in a dejected manner. "What horrible nightmares would you be havin' about me?"

"I kill you," the thin noble stated, his voice even despite the sudden squeeze in his chest at his own words. "I kill you every night in my sleep. It is always different, but the outcome is always the same." Byakuya closed his eyes briefly, the images of his subordinate's broken body flashing through his head. "I cannot imagine daily life without you."

His last words were spoken in an almost whisper, with a gentility that took Renji by surprise. The younger man chanced a glance at his captain and caught the look of affection in those steely eyes. Tentatively, he reached out and placed a hand on one of Byakuya's pale cheeks, softy caressing the damp, flawless skin. "I'm sill alive," he murmured, leaning in close to softly brush his lips against the other's, watching for any signs of rejection.

Instead, Byakuya sighed, placing a thin hand over Renji's and nuzzling into the touch of those large, calloused fingers. Renji took it as a sign and once more caught his captain's lips with his own. He felt hands deftly grab onto his broad shoulders and pull him to sit on top of the noble, legs resting on either side of those lean hips, chests pressed together almost urgently. Lithe fingers ran themselves through red tresses, pulling out Renji's hair tie to let those locks cascade down his tattooed back.

"If you think it'll help," Renji murmured softly, breaking away to catch his breath, "I can stay for however long it takes the nightmares to go away."

"What if it takes all night?" Byakuya hummed, nipping lightly at Renji's neck.

"All night?" the larger man questioned, a sly smile creeping across his face. "'m okay with that."

* * *

After that night, Byakuya was no longer plagued by nightmares, and if anyone ever heard him calling out his lieutenant's name in the dark, it was for different reasons entirely.


	15. Opposite

**A/N: Not really much to say here right now. . Except that I reached over 50 reviews! Yay! Let's see if I can reach 100 by the time I'm finished with "Z". Anywho, reviews are full of love and greatly appreciated! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

O: Opposite

On a normal day, Byakuya would never think of eavesdropping on his squad members. It was simply unheard of for a noble to take such actions, but when he overheard mention of his and his lieutenant's names, he couldn't help but stop and pull in his reiatsu just so he may listen.

"Kuchiki Taichou and Abarai-san just don't make much sense," one of them had said.

"I know what you mean," the other replied, chuckling a bit. "They're complete opposites. How they're even able to work together is beyond me!"

The last sentence was followed by roaring laughter, as if they had shared some secret joke. Byakuya frowned at this, leaving the two squad members behind to continue his journey to the sixth division offices. As he walked, he thought of what he heard, the truth of their statement making him feel a bit uneasy.

They were indeed exact opposites down to their Zanpakutos. While Renji was volatile, a flame continuously burning bright as his scarlet hair, Byakuya was calm, cold and collected, a wall of unbreakable ice and noble blood. Renji's Zabimaru was large and powerful, every swing of his Bankai producing devistating results. Byakuya's Senbonzakura, on the other hand, was quick and graceful, its beauty not even lost to the foes that it took down.

The stoic captain contemplated this the entire way to the office, his frown steadily growing deeper the more he though about it. When he entered the room, he found Renji bent over his desk, scrawling out information on one of the many forms scattered absently about his desk. The sight of Byakuya's own impecably neat desk added one more opposite to the list.

The noble took his place in his seat, and tried to focus on his paperwork, but found it difficult with all the thoughts running through his head. Renji sensed his captains struggle and looked up from his work, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"You okay, Taichou?" he asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"I heard something strange today near the sixth division training grounds," Byakuya answered after some contemplation about whether or not he should reveal his worries to his fiery lieutenant.

"And?" Renji said, urging his raven-haired captain to go on.

"I overheard two subordinates discussing how opposite we are," Byakuya continued. "And it made me realized how horribly incompatible we really are."

"Didja tell 'em to shut their traps?" the readhead questioned, a wide smile spreading across his face. "'Cause I would've."

The Kuchiki noble blinked at Renji's straightfowardness. "I do not think that is very appropriate, Fukutaichou."

"Bull," the sixth division lieutenant scoffed, standing to walk over to his captain's desk and rest his hands on the wood. "There's a sayin' that I learned from the Living World. No matter what other people think or say, they don' really know anything about us. Doesn' matter our differences, 'cause . . ." Renji paused, taking one of Byakuya's thin hands in his own, marvelling at the stark contrast of his own tanned skin with the pale perfection that was his captain's. He pulled that lithe hand to his lips, placing soft kisses on the knuckles before continuing what he was trying to say. "Opposites attract."

Byakuya's frown disappeared at those words, replaced with a slight smile that anyone but Renji would have missed. The icy captain thought back to the many nights before, how much it took his breath away to feel those rough hands running along his soft skin, rubbing circles into his neck, his chest, his thighs. How beautiful it was to see crimson tangled with black, rolling in the sickly sweet, musky air, the scent of sakura blossoms mingling with cinnimon spice.

Even now, as his lieutenant kissed him, leaning across his desk, Byakuya could still feel the passion thick in the atmosphere. He pulled Renji closer, knocking over paperwork in the process as their kisses deepened.

They might seem to be the worst match in the world. No one could be more opposite, but it was those differences that brought them together. It wasn't something simple; it was more like gravity or a magnet, something entirely out of their control that drew them closer and closer.

As Byakuya felt a rush of heat flood into his chilled skin from his lieutenant, he realized that there was no denying that opposites do, indeed, attract.


	16. Perfection

**A/N: Ello. I'm sorry that my updates have been very few and far between. My computer access has become nearly nonexistant, and I'm trying my best to post whenever I can. I promise I won't give up on this! I will see this project through to the end . . . and then start on another one. Be sure to check out my little ByaRen songfic I posted a while ago. It's all lonely with no reviews at all. XD Anywho, reviews are love and sunshine and cookies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

P: Perfection

For the sixth time that day, Renji found himself distracted from his work. How was he expected to concentrate with his gorgeous captain sitting across from him? It wasn't like Byakuya was doing anything special, just filling out paperwork as usual, but Renji couldn't take his eyes off of him. Every light flick of the noble's wrist, every stroke of his brush on paper left the fiery lieutenant captivated. He found himself not willing to look away.

Captain Kuchiki sat straight, his back perfectly perpendicular with the ground. One thin hand held back the sleeve of his kosode while the other held the brush in its fingertips, smoothly pulling it across paper to form perfect script. Every once in a while, a hand would absently move towards his face to wipe away a stray strand of that raven black hair. Renji kept his eyes glued to Byakuya, roaming over every inch of the other's body starting with the white kensaikan delecately woven into soft, dark locks.

The entranced lieutenant imagined running his fingers through those black tresses, burying his face into Byakuya's neck and inhaling deeply while gently nibbling on that pale, flawless skin. Renji's wandering eyes paused at those hauntingly soft lips, slightly pursed in concentration. The younger man imagined covering those lips with his own, tasting Byakuya on his tongue as it explored that moist cavern, fingers skimming the edge of the noble's clothes.

A slight movement of that mouth that held him in thrall broke Renji out of his daze as Byakuya subtly bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a slight groan from the redhead. Renji's gaze snapped up to meet pools of steel staring back at him in amusement.

"Is there something on your mind, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

"N-no, nothing," Renji stammered, averting his eyes to hide the bright blush working its way to quickly cover his face and neck.

"Then get back to work."

"Yes, Taichou," the volatile lieutenant sighed, forcing himself to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind still lingered on his stoic captain.

_He's perfection,_ Renji thought, _So calm and beautiful. How can I compare?_

* * *

That night, Byakuya sat at the edge of his bed, wrapped in nothing but a light sheet, every adornment signifying his nobility tossed aside long ago. He gazed lovingly at the sleeping man sprawled out next to him, the sheets resting low on those tanned hips. A slight smile spread across the lithe captains face as he brushed aside Renji's bright hair, placing light kisses on the tattoos covering his forehead.

In another time, he would have never thought that he would fall for someone so wild, so unrefined. Had anyone told him that he would, he would have dismissed it with a cold stare and nothing more. There was just something about his beloved lieutenant that took his breath away.

Lost in thought, Byakuya didn't notice that his red-haired lover had awoken until he felt those strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a warm breath in his ear. "There somethin' on your mind, Bya?" Renji asked drowsily, kissing and nipping at the older man's neck.

"No, nothing," Byakuya smiled, leaning back to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Then come back to bed."

"Yes, of course," Byakuya smiled, shifting so that he could pull Renji into a deep kiss, pushing him into the pillows in the process. The tattooed man accepted the kiss happily, keeping his thick arms wrapped around his captain. Byakuya inhaled the thick scent of spice and sighed, fingers trailing each tattoo by memory.

_Perfection. _


	17. Quiver

**A/N: Hello! So, here I sit munching on a giant MOUND of candy. My first thought? Why don't I update! I can't believe I only have nine left. Thank you all those who have stuck with me on this lovely project. There will be more to come after this! I promise! I love reviews, they are the nutritious part of my day. Without them, I shall wither and die. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

Q: Quiver

Renji Abarai knew his body was doing it. He just couldn't make it stop. It was as if every emotion he tried so hard to repress was trying desperately to break through, and he was having trouble containing it. He cursed every involuntary hitch in his breath whenever his captain came near, every flinch whenever those cold eyes rested on his own, not once believing that Byakuya did not notice.

Of course the stoic captain noticed. He just didn't know what to make of it. Why was the crimson haired lieutenant acting so strange? Byakuya often watched in amusement as Renji sputtered through answers to simple questions, staring at anything but his own superior. Where was the confidence that the big-headed lieutenant was known for?

Byakuya shook his head lightly, forcing the thoughts of Renji's odd behavior to the back of his mind. He had work to do. Though the pile of paperwork resting on his desk wasn't nearly as high as his lieutenant's, it was still quite a bit to sort through. Settling back into his chair, Byakuya got to work.

A movement on the other side of the room made the noble look up, breaking him out of the repetition of filling out papers. He watched in disinterest as Renji stood from his desk, shifting through a few freshly filled out forms from his own pile, and headed over to the other's desk.

"You need to look these ones over, Taichou," Renji said, offering Byakuya the papers in his hand. Nodding, the Kuchiki noble took the files, absently brushing his fingers against Renji's in the process. Byakuya paused as his lieutenant walked away stiffly, frowning and gazing at the digits where their skin had unintentionally touched. He wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn that he felt Renji . . . quiver. It was subtle; barely even a tremor, but it made Byakuya wonder what he did to deserve such a reaction.

Standing, the thin noble decided to figure out exactly what was going on with his usually fiery lieutenant. As he walked closer to Renji's desk, Byakuya noted that the younger man started to work slower until he finally stopped altogether. A small bead of sweat formed on the red-head's temple. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the reaction and wondered what Renji would do if he got closer.

"How is your work coming along, Abarai?" Byakuya questioned, leaning in close to look over the tattooed man's shoulder, not stopping until his chest was pressed up against the other, a small strand of black hair falling out of place to tickle Renji's neck. The volatile lieutenant stiffened visibly, swallowing dryly before opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, taking the opportunity to reach out and gently place his hand over Renji's. That was when he felt it again, stronger and more noticeable than before. Renji was quivering under his captain's touch as if he were terrified. Frowning, Byakuya pulled away to study his subordinate. Renji's breath came back to him in gasps. Not very subtle.

"Why do you do that?"

"Uh . . . d-do what, Taichou?" Renji stammered, refusing to meet his captain's eyes.

"This," Byakuya placed his hand over the others and those involuntary quivers came back. "Every time I touch you, you tremble. Do you assume I am going to hurt you?"

"N-no! Not at all!" the larger man said, finally twisting his gaze to rest on pools of steel.

"Then why?" the sixth division captain asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's 'cause ya make me nervous," Renji answered sheepishly, a deep blush spreading across his face. When Byakuya didn't say anything in response, Renji took a deep breath and stood to face the smaller man.

"Now or never," the younger shinigami mumbled, placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

"What are . . ." Byakuya started, but was cut off by the feel of Renji's lips covering his own, tentatively at first, but then adding more pressure when Byakuya wound his arms around the tan lieutenant's quivering body. The noble ran his hands up and down Renji's back and across his arms, soothing each violent shiver until he finally melted into his captain's touches, bringing his hands up to pull Byakuya closer.

"Was that all?" the lithe noble whispered when they finally pulled away, smiling as that blush found its way back onto Renji's face.

"I didn' know what you would do," the redhead murmured, burying his hot face into Byakuya's shoulder.

Chuckling silently, the noble pulled Renji back up for another kiss, happy that his lieutenant accepted it greedily, every hint of those quivers vanishing entirely.


	18. Rain

**A/N: Well, I'm getting closer and closer to the end! I'm going to be sad when this is done, but happy at the same time. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited so far. I love you all! :3 As usual, reviews are the love that keeps us together, and we all know how much we need love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

R: Rain

It was during one of his late night walks that Byakuya found himself caught in an unexpected downpour. Within seconds, the noble was soaked through and through and not even his flash step was quick enough to avoid the sudden drenching.

Byakuya decided to take shelter in the sixth division offices, seeing as they were far closer than his own manor. Sliding the door closed behind him, the stoic captain ran his fingers through his hair, deftly removing the white kensaikan and lightly shaking the drops from the tresses. He slid out of his wet haori, hanging it on the back of a chair to dry, and headed to the kitchen to make tea.

As the water heated, Byakuya chanced a look outside. The rain still came down in heavy torrents, showing no sign of stopping any time soon. He supposed that if he was going to be stuck in the offices, he might as well get a head start on the next day's pile of work. But first, a change of clothes.

Placing a newly made cup of tea on his desk to cool, Byakuya headed towards his private quarters to find a fresh shihakusho. The sudden feeling of a familiar reiatsu made him stop. Frowning, the Kuchiki noble wondered why this person seemed to be standing stationary in the middle of such a downfall of rain.

Ignoring the heavy swish of his sodden clothes, Byakuya flash stepped to the entrance and slid the door open to find that it was, indeed, his lieutenant.

Renji stood in the open, crimson hair falling down his back instead of up in his usual ponytail. His face was turned up to let the drops splash against his cheeks, eyes closed and lips forming a serene smile. Byakuya watched his subordinate in a mixture of confusion and amusement for a while before actually making his presence known.

"Abarai, what are you doing?" the cold captain asked, raising an eyebrow. Renji just smiled deeper, opening one eye to glance at his captain before closing it once more.

"The water feels good on my skin," the tattooed man answered after a moment of silence. "I like it."

Byakuya frowned, raising his hand to allow the rain to fill his cupped palm then opening his fingers, watching the liquid slip through the cracks. "I do not understand the appeal," he said.

"That's 'cause you're lookin' at it wrong," Renji chuckled, taking a step forward to reach out and pull the steel-eyed captain out from the doorway to stand beside him in the rain. Byakuya complied without complaint; after all, his shihakusho was already soaked as it was.

The red-head gently placed his hands on both sides of his superior's face, brushing away a few strands of raven hair and lifting his chin to face the sky. Byakuya closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to place them over Renji's and focusing on the feel of the water hitting his skin. The drops slid across his cheeks and down his neck to pool in a warm puddle in his collar and roll down his chest.

"See? Feels kinda nice, doesn't it?" Renji whispered, pressing his mouth against Byakuya's jaw, tracing his tongue from the other's chin to his lips, licking up the dripping liquid.

The older shinigami opened his eyes to peer at the man before him, watching that pink tongue run along his pale skin. Suddenly, the falling water didn't matter so much. Byakuya shifted to catch those wandering lips with his own, tasting a delicious mixture of Renji and rain. The fiery lieutenant drank it in, moving his hands to run across his captain's shoulders and neck. Byakuya's skin flared, sensitivity growing from every touch of Renji's fingers, every trickle of rain down his back.

He pulled away for air, never taking his gaze off the younger lieutenant. Renji pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and smiling in that serene way.

"You were right, Abarai," Byakuya said, running a finger down Renji's jaw, catching the rain that dripped off his chin. "It does, indeed, feel kind of nice."


	19. Sickness

**A/N: Hi there! Long time no see! I haven't updated anything since Christmas. How sad. BTW you should check out my Underneath the Mistletoe story if you haven't already. *Shameless plug for my own story.* ;) Anywho, enjoy! I sure as hell enjoy writing them! Reviews are lovely, and full of happiness and joy, which incidentally, are both the same thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

S: Sickness

Renji Abarai stretched, working his stiff muscles and pushing his chair away from his desk. It was late in the evening, far later than he would have normally stayed at the office, and the last few visible rays of the sun had already slipped beneath the horizon. The sixth division lieutenant had been hard at work all day, going through the mounds of paperwork piling up on both his and his captain's desks.

Frowning at the empty forms littering his work space, Renji realized that he had barely managed to scratch the surface. It wasn't often that Byakuya decided to take the day off, and though the red head was glad to give him that opportunity by picking up the slack, the captain's absence was obvious.

Sighing, Renji grabbed a small pile of forms that needed Byakuya's signature, straitening them out on the edge of the desk. Might as well bring them to the Kuchiki manor and get some of it out of the way. Tucking the papers under his arm, Renji decided that he should head out before it got too late. Taking one last sour look at the untouched piles of work, he flash stepped out the door.

* * *

"Good evening, Fukutaichou," a familiar servant greeted him cheerfully when Renji arrived at the large mansion.

"Hey, Fuu," the volatile shinigami smiled, ruffling her hair, causing her to shove his hand away playfully. It didn't take long for the workers at the manor to warm up to Renji's presence. They even looked forward to his visits.

"So, how is he?" Renji questioned, earning a sigh and a soft eye-roll from the small woman.

"Stubborn as always," she chuckled in good humor. "You know, we're lucky you convinced him to stay home. He's always overworking himself. He really needs the rest."

The lieutenant just nodded, ruffling the woman's hair once more before making his way to the master bedroom.

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting up in his bed, adorned in nothing but a light yukata, hair spilling in front of his face adorably and eyes showing signs of sickness.

"Shouldn' you be layin' down, Byakuya?" Renji questioned affectionately, abandoning the papers he still held on a nearby table.

"Did you finish the paperwork for today?" the sick noble asked with a slight congestion in his voice. The fiery lieutenant winced, thinking about all the forms he had yet to get to, sitting patiently on his office desk.

"Don' worry about that right now," Renji said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You should be more worried about restin' until you feel better."

"I feel fine, Abarai."

"Oh, really?" the younger man said smugly, placing the back of his hand on the other's forehead. "You're burnin' up." He moved his hands down Byakuya's arms, stopping to rub small circles in the back of his hands. "And I can feel your body shivering."

"I do feel slightly chilled," Byakuya admitted, allowing Renji to settle him down into the pillows, but frowning when the larger man crawled in next to him. "Renji? What are you doing?"

"Keepin' you warm," the crimson-haired lieutenant answered, wrapping his arms around the sick captain and pulling him in to rest on his tattooed chest.

"Do not be an idiot," Byakuya chastised, pushing away from the comfortingly warm body with shaky arms. "You will catch my illness."

Renji just chuckled low, clinging tighter to the stubborn noble and running his fingers through soft, raven locks. "Then I guess I'll have ta deal with that when it happens."

Byakuya sighed and begrudgingly settled back down into tanned arms, secretly grateful for the heat pressed against his agonizingly chilled skin.

The calloused hand sifting through his hair continued its gentle movements while the other carefully lifted the pale captain's chin to meet hazel with steel. Renji tenderly placed a light kiss on Byakuya's lips, absently wondering how they could still feel so soft, even in sickness.

"That was unwise, Renji," the older shinigami whispered, nuzzling against the other's neck.

"Mmm, don't care," Renji mumbled drowsily, eliciting a slight smile to form on his lovers face. Byakuya loved falling asleep wrapped in the volatile man's arms, hearing his heart beat through his tattooed chest. He would often run his thumb over those many tattoos, closing his eyes and committing every dark mark to memory and loving the sounds of content that came from the fiery lieutenant.

Deftly sliding his fingers over memorized marked skin, Byakuya realized that he wasn't really worried about his lover catching his illness. After all, fools don't get sick, and Renji was one of the biggest fools of all.

Then again, only fools fall in love, so Byakuya supposed that that made him a fool as well. The thought was strangely comforting as both men gave in to dreams of each other, slipping happily into a restful sleep.


	20. Tell

**A/N: Before I begin I would like to take the time to shamelessly plug another new story of mine! It's quite unlike anything I have written thusfar and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Be warned though, it contains quite a spoiler for the more recent chapters. It's called Not Without You and has a bit of GinKira floating around in it. Anywho, I was in a bit of a silly mood when I was writing this one and I think it shows. Reviews are love, love, love!**

**By the way, my Master of Words or whatever you want to call her and I are having a bit of trouble coming up with the word for "U". Any suggestions? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

T: Tell

Renji Abarai sat back on his palms, a light sheen of sweat covering his body from a rigorous sparring match. A slight smile played on his lips as he watched his captain demonstrate the movements of his Shikai. He had never expected Byakuya to agree to the display, yet he still found himself asking. Renji had to suppress a delighted grin when Byakuya answered with a small nod and the softly spoken release for Senbonzakura.

What Renji didn't mention was that he loved seeing his stoic captain move with such grace, with a fluid beauty that put all others to shame. What he had imagined in his mind was nothing like what was before his eyes. He knew that Byakuya didn't need to move a muscle to control the glinting sakura petals, yet his arms created spinning shapes in the air, the tiny blades following every twitch of his fingers. The fiery lieutenant let out a muted sigh as his eyes traced every movement.

"My, my, how beautiful."

Renji turned to see Yumichika standing beside him, a bundle of papers under his arm and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah," the red-haired lieutenant sighed again, placing his chin in his hand. "He really is."

They both watched in silent awe as Byakuya spun once, palms perpendicular with the ground, surrounded by a sweeping flurry of pink.

"You know you should probably tell him," the feathered fifth seat said, breaking the silence.

"Tell who what?" Renji asked, glancing up at Yumichika, confusion knitting his eyebrows.

"Don't act dumb, Abarai. It's very unflattering," the peacock answered, suppressing a giggle with his hand. "Tell your Taichou how you feel, of course."

The sixth division lieutenant turned his head back towards Byakuya, concealing the hot flush he felt beginning to burn his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," he mumbled.

"Oh, please," Yumichika rolled his eyes. "I know that look anywhere. You're staring at him like he's a saint. Those dreamy eyes, that little sigh you keep making. You are in love my pineapple friend. It's actually quite charming."

"What the hell are you doin' here anyway?" Renji snapped, forgetting to hide his beet-red face.

"I was on my way to your office to drop these off," the orange-clad shinigami answered, depositing his pile of files in Renji's lap. "Enjoy!"

The tattooed lieutenant scowled at the mess of papers, "Gee thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, Renji found himself unable to work on the extra forms that Yumichika had dumped on him. Instead, he discovered that he couldn't keep his eyes away from his cold captain. The demonstration was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but look for that similar grace in Byakuya's everyday movements. The way he moved his brush across paper in elegant motions so unlike his own forced scrawl.

_You know, the pretty boy was right._

Renji let out a frustrated inner sigh at the voice in his head. _Don't give me that Zabimaru. You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout either._

_Of course I do_, the nue laughed, _I am a part of you._

_We know what you dream about_, the snake head chimed in causing the red-head to blush furiously.

_You don't understand_, Renji said sadly._ There's no way he would return any of what I feel. He might even get pissed at me, and the last thing I wanna do is face Senbonzakura._

_Quit your pouting and just tell him already! _the snake hissed.

_I don't wanna hear it anymore,_ the volatile lieutenant scowled inwardly, rubbing his temples in agitation.

"Is something bothering you, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

Renji's head snapped to attention, noticing that his pale captain had paused what he was doing to regard him with a raised brow.

"N-no, nothing's botherin' me, Taichou."

Byakuya nodded before drawing his attention back to his desk. "Then get back to work."

"Y-yes, Taichou," Renji replied, cursing the slight stutter in his voice.

_Tell him. Tell him now,_ Zabimaru chanted in his head.

_Shut it!_

* * *

It was later in the evening when Renji found himself perched, inconspicuously he hoped, on the roof of the Kuchiki Manor. He looked down at the beautiful koi pond surrounded by colorful plants of every kind. It really was a wonderful sight, but instead of his eyes scanning the vast collection of flowers and plants, they rested on the back of one raven-haired individual.

It was never Renji's intention to spy on Byakuya like this; he had originally stopped by to drop off a few damage reports, but at the sight of his lovely captain gazing out at the pond, he couldn't help but pause.

A light gust of wind picked at the noble's hair, brushing it across his face so that he had to bring a gloved hand up to tame it. He kept that hand there, running soft strands between his fingers.

Renji sighed for the hundredth time that day, imagining that it was his own fingers that ran through those dark locks and down fair skin to rest on the thin noble's nape, pulling him in close.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Renji was startled out of his reverie, nearly falling off the roof in the process. After regaining his balance, he turned his head to discover Yoruichi Shihoin, hands on her hips, staring back at him with an amused look on her face.

"Uh . . ."

"Oh, I see," the werecat smirked, following the sixth division lieutenants gaze. "You were spying on Byakuya, weren't you?"

"N-no! Not at all! I was just . . ." Renji paused before he started babbling as Yoruichi laughed heartily at his expense. Surprisingly, she took a seat next to the flustered man.

"Why don't you just go over there and tell him?"

"Not you, too!" Renji exclaimed, burying his hot face in his knees.

"It's not like you're hiding it well," the princess shrugged. "I mean, you're hiding out on his roof staring at him like a lost puppy."

He had to give her that.

"You're face looks like it's on fire right now,"

Okay, that, too.

"And . . ."

"Alright, I get it!" Renji huffed.

"Then why are you still sitting here?"

"He won't feel the same," the tattooed man mumbled.

"In case you haven't noticed," Yoruichi chided, "your reiatsu is all over the place right now. There's no way Byakuya can't sense it. So, why would he just allow you to sit on his roof staring at him with that idiotic look on your face?"

Renji just stared at her, speechless.

"So, get over there!" she said, surprising him with a rough shove. Renji let out a yelp as he tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain at the impact.

"How nice of you to join me, Abarai," Byakuya said without turning around.

"Uh, well . . . um . . . I"

"Your linguistics are simply astounding as usual, Fukutaichou."

"S-sorry, Taichou," Renji said, wincing at the stutter.

"If you have something to say to me," the older man said, turning and taking a few steps toward his lieutenant, "then say it. I am not always a patient man."

Swallowing dryly, Renji peeled himself off the ground to face his captain. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but words refused to form. Byakuya frowned.

Discouraged and embarrassed, the larger man nearly flash-stepped out of there that second, but then he saw something that made him stop. It was subtle, barely even there for a moment, but Renji saw a hint of something in his captain's eyes. A small warmth that seemed almost encouraging.

Taking a deep breath, Renji decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere this way. Instead, he quickly closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips firmly over Byakuya's, hoping for the best. His heart pounded in elation the moment felt those soft lips push back and those lithe arms wrap around his neck.

"You still have not said anything," Byakuya said, pulling away just enough for their noses to touch. "But I suppose, in your case, actions have a tendency of speaking louder than words."

Renji nodded, replying by simply covering the pale noble's face and neck with sweet, soft kisses before once more covering those lips with his own, overjoyed when they parted to allow something deeper.

_I told you so,_ a snakey voice teased in his head.

_Shut it!_


	21. Unravel

**A/N: So, I meant to post this last weekend, but stuff got in the way. Sorry! I feel bad that it's pretty short. So, last chapter I asked for suggestions for my next letter. Aaaaaaaand the winner is . . . Queen-of-Bakas! Thank you so much for suggesting my new word! And thank you everyone who helped out! There were so many good words that I had a bit of difficulty picking just one. Soooo, to make up for it, there are a few of the best words thrown in the story at random. Think you can pick yours out? Anyways, reviews and I have a very good relationship. I love them and they love me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.  
**

U:Unravel

Byakuya Kuchiki blinked. It wasn't often that he found himself without words, but then again, it wasn't unheard of for his lieutenant to have that effect on him.

"I do not understand, Renji," the captain said simply, watching as the fiery lieutenant squirmed beneath his gaze.

"I j-just wanna know why," Renji replied, swallowing nervously. Byakuya raised a brow, the only hint of confusion that appeared on his face. He released the wrists he still held above his subordinate's head, but made no attempt to remove himself from where he perched, straddling Renji's legs.

"Why what?"

The redhead was never good with words. Byakuya knew this very well and was fine with waiting patiently as Renji's hands slid down to rest on the mattress, thoughts swirling in his head. "Why . . . why me?"

It was then that Byakuya understood what Renji meant by the question he had uttered quietly in the heat of the moment.

"I see," the raven-haired man said, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "You want to know why I am here with you, as I have been every night for the past month, instead of someone else?"

Renji nodded fervently, hardly trusting his mouth to speak.

Byakuya just smiled, leaning in to place gentle kisses on the volatile man's forehead and nose. Renji couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into every chaste kiss, shuddering when the older man moved down to nip lightly at his neck, pale hands running down Renji's bare chest.

"Y-you didn' answer my q-question," Renji stuttered, shakily pushing that lithe body away.

"Would you have ever been able to imagine," Byakuya began, taking one of Renji's hands and placing it on the side of his cheek, "seeing me like this?"

The tan lieutenant shook his head, hazel eyes locked on to the unreal sight of Byakuya nuzzling against his palm, bare from the waist up, every symbol of his nobility tossed aside.

"We both know what is expected of me as a noble and as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen," the thin man explained, a pink tongue slipping out briefly to run across his lieutenant's knuckles. Renji swallowed dryly.

"For a noble to give in to such an impulse is unacceptable, unseen, yet you found a way past that," Byakuya continued, deep pools of steel searching the younger man's face for any hint of comprehension. "Like a foolish animal, you grasped at threads, searching for a crack in the veil I keep shrouded around me."

Suddenly, Renji's expression changed to one of understanding, that wide grin lighting up his face.

"You are stubborn, Renji," the icy captain murmured, leaning in close to whisper in Renji's ear, "and it was that stubbornness that allowed you to find the one loose thread that would unravel the mask to show who I could be behind closed doors."

The crimson-haired lieutenant wrapped tattooed arms around Byakuya's waist and neck, pulling him in close and crushing their lips together. The pale captain accepted the kiss hungrily, each touch of those soft lips pulling pieces of his mask apart, unraveling the icy façade until nothing of it remained.

Renji breathed in the sweet sakura scent of Byakuya, mingling in the air with his own, spicy and unrefined. He drank in the way his beloved captain's hands roamed, creating circles and trails over his toned body. He still wasn't completely sure how it had happened, but who was he to complain? He loved the stoic man above him more than anything.

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya," the words were out of Renji's mouth before he could think about it, but something told him that he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Aishiteru yo, Renji."


	22. Vanish

**A/N: Hello all! I feel that the way I used this word is kinda vague, but it's in there! I can't believe it's almost over. I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon! As usual, reviews are a lovely gift that I feed off of like spicy chocolates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.  
**

V: Vanish

"The hell do they know?" Renji Abarai grumbled to himself, leaving a wall of boisterous laughter behind as he stumbled out of the tenth division offices. Rangiku Matsumoto had invited her usual drinking buddies over to unwind after a stressful workday. A concept that Toshiro Hitsugaya had promptly shot down, claiming that Rangiku didn't even know what a stressful workday _was._

It was while drinking himself silly with his comrades that Rangiku suddenly clapped her hands together and fixed Renji with a mischievous stare.

"What?" the redhead growled, not at all liking the impish smirk on her face.

"So," the female shinigami slurred, crossing her arms beneath her ample chest. "When are you gonna tell that ice cold bastard how you feel?"

Renji's jaw dropped. He did not know what he was expecting her to say, but it certainly wasn't that. The volatile lieutenant sputtered, trying to work his mouth into forming words.

"Don' call him that!" he finally managed, face burning red.

"Oh, so you don't deny it," Yumichika chimed in, stretching out on Ikkaku's lap, the bald man hiding a snigger behind his fist.

"I didn' say that!"

Hisagi and Izuru shared an incredulous look from across the room before erupting into a violent fit of laughter. Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku soon joined the two in their mirth. The only one in the room who didn't join in was Captain Shunsui, but that was merely because he had already passed out in the corner.

"I'm outta here," Renji mumbled, staggering to his feet.

That was how the volatile lieutenant found himself wandering the empty streets of the Seireitei, staring at the ground so that he wouldn't trip.

"The hell do they know?" he repeated to himself, leaning against the nearest building and sliding down to the ground.

While it was true that he did feel something for his captain, he wouldn't dare act upon it. It was a matter of rank, of nobility versus the common dog of the Rukongai. He had no hope of ever becoming Byakuya's equal. In the cold captain's eyes, Renji would always be that dog.

The tattooed man sighed deeply, glancing up at the full moon. He reached his hand out, covering as much of the bright moon as he could before bringing his hand down to frown at his empty palm.

_Byakuya is simply . . . unreachable_, he thought, closing his fingers over nothing and glaring at the shining orb in the sky.

"Renji?"

The lieutenant jumped, tearing his eyes away from the moon to rest on the very man that kept his heart in such turmoil.

_Am I hallucinating?_ Renji thought. It wasn't unheard of for his thoughts to materialize into illusions while he had been drinking. They were a welcome distraction, but every time he tried to reach out for the pale shinigami, the delusion would vanish.

"What are you doing here?" the hallucination said.

"Thinkin' of you," Renji chuckled.

"Have you been drinking, Abarai?" the Byakuya mirage said, raising a brow in amusement, a hint of curiosity in that voice.

"No more'n usual," the fiery lieutenant grinned, reaching for the dream and wishing that it didn't have to disappear. His hands met solid cloth as he gripped Byakuya's haori tightly and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Byakuya stiffened beneath Renji's grasp, eyes growing wide with surprise, before relaxing into the lieutenant's touch and returning the burning kiss.

The crimson-haired shinigami pulled away, staring into the steel gaze of his captain. A calloused thumb reached out to lovingly run across the older man's swollen lips.

"You're the real thing, aren' ya?" Renji whispered.

Slowly, Byakuya nodded.

"Now you're really gonna vanish, aren' ya?" the crimson-haired lieutenant questioned, sadness in his eyes.

"No," Byakuya replied softly, touching his fingers to his own bruised lips. "I will not leave."

"You won't?"

The pale captain lifted Renji's chin with a thin hand, forcing hazel to meet steel in a searching gaze. The noble part of him screamed that allowing such contact was wrong, that he had already broken enough rules in the past. Byakuya might have listened to that side of him had it not been for those eyes, filled with a fire that he wanted to feel against his skin. Eyes that were terrified that his actions would be cause enough for the stoic captain to vanish from his life forever.

Byakuya lightly covered the younger man's lips with his own, wrapping lithe arms around his waist and letting go of the noble reasoning that held him back.

Renji's heart slammed against his ribcage as soft fingers traveled up his spine, stopping to twirl around the bright hairs on the nape of his neck.

_Perhaps,_ the redhead reflected, running caloused hands through raven locks, _he's not as unreachable as I thought._


	23. Wound

**A/N: Ack! It's been a while! I've been pretty busy with planning for a convention lately and then as soon as I get back, I get sick! I'm still feeling a bit off, but I'm well enough to post the next chapter. Only three left! Enjoy! Reviews are lovely, lovely things! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

W: Wound

Byakuya Kuchiki was not used to working in silence. Over the years of working alongside Renji Abarai, the cold captain had gotten used to the noises that came with the fiery lieutenant's presence. Every small grumble and sigh over the unending load of paperwork almost became a welcome distraction from his own monotony.

Resting his chin in a hand and glaring down at another blank form, Byakuya wondered why he had agreed to let Renji train with that eleventh division pest in the first place. Honestly, he would much rather have his lieutenant noisily filling out reports and schedules right alongside him. At least it would erase the dull silence that filled the room.

A sudden, wild taste of reiatsu tore Byakuya from his musings just in time to watch Renji slam the door to the side and happily stomp into the office. The icy noble raised a brow in amusement as the volatile shinigami greeted him with a grin and an almost-wave before sliding into his seat.

"Abarai," Byakuya said coolly, "You are bleeding all over the office."

Renji seemed surprised by his captain's observation, finally noticing the pool of blood dripping out from under his sleeve.

"Huh, guess Ikkaku actually got me," the redhead said, sliding his kosode off of his shoulders to better assess the damage. Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the many shallow lacerations littering Renji's arms and torso.

_How on earth did he not notice them all?_

The pale captain sighed, placing his brush on his desk, and made his way over to his bleeding lieutenant, examining a particularly nasty wound on Renji's chest.

"Uh, T-Taichou?" the tattooed shinigami stammered, stiffening when a pulse of green healing reiatsu flowed from Byakuya's fingertips and into the cut on his chest. "Ya don' have ta . . ."

"Quiet, Abarai," the steel-eyed noble interrupted, concentrating on stitching together raw flesh. "I will not have you soaking the carpet."

Nodding, Renji closed his eyes and silently allowed his captain to continue, suppressing a shudder at the feel of Byakuya's fingers lightly caressing his tanned skin.

Byakuya almost smiled at the look on the younger man's face, eyes scrunched shut, mouth slightly ajar to allow his breath to come out in light pants. It reminded him of those nights. The nights when the lieutenant invaded his bed with his burning reiatsu and tender touches, face contorted with the pleasure of it all. It was just too . . . tempting.

Suddenly, Renji's breath hitched as he felt something soft and wet replace the healing fingers. He looked down and was met with the sight of Byakuya gently pushing feather-light kisses onto his newly healed flesh. After a few more kisses, he fluidly moved on to the next wound, following each pulse of green reiatsu with his soft, cool lips.

The crimson-haired shinigami couldn't take his eyes off of the noble currently flicking a pink tongue across his burning skin. An involuntary moan escaped Renji's lips, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent another.

All too soon, Byakuya removed himself from the last wound, looking over his work with a satisfied nod, before turning to head back to his desk. A large, calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him from going any further.

"Um, Taichou?"

"Yes, Renji?"

"You missed one."

Byakuya turned and had to suppress the smile that threatened to creep into his expression. A small stream of blood trickled from a miniscule cut on Renji's bottom lip. The fiery lieutenant must have bit the pink flesh hard enough to break the skin.

"Let me take care of that," the older man said, wiping the blood away with a thumb before covering Renji's mouth with his own.

The larger man slipped his arms about Byakuya's waist, sinking into a deep kiss of sakura mingling with the metallic taste of his own blood while the noble arched into his hard body, wrapping lithe arms around Renji's tattooed neck.

"Take care to not be so wreckless next time," the noble captain whispered between soft, quick kisses.

A rumbling chuckle escaped the redhead's lips as he ran calloused fingers through silky tendrils of black before replying, "Not a chance."


	24. Xeranthemum

**A/N: Hiya! Do you have any idea how many words there are that begin with the letter "X"? Not very many! Thank goodness for botany. XD I've always had an interest in flower symbolism, so I was pumped to add it into one of my stories. Many flowers have a bunch of different meanings, but I just used the ones that I knew best. For those of you who don't know, a Xeranthemum is a species of everlating flowers, or _immortelle,_ that are well known for retaining their shape through drying and semi-harsh weather. They're very pretty, then again, what flower isn't? Look it up if ya ever have the time. Enjoy! Reviews are amazing and as lovely as pretty, pretty flowers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

X: Xeranthemum

Renji Abarai grumbled in his half asleep state, rolling over to escape the sunlight streaming in through the window. He reached out for the warmth of the body next to him only to discover that the other side of the bed was empty.

_Leave it to Byakuya to get up early on our day off,_ he thought with a sigh, reaching out a searching flux of reiatsu. The familiar white pulse that answered him came from the direction of the garden.

Wrapping himself in a deep burgundy yukata, Renji followed the soft pressure leading him through the garden until he finally found the pale noble, clad in a midnight blue yukata, examining a bush of red flowers.

"What'r ya doin'?" the redhead asked, a curious smile plastering itself on his face as he watched his captain gently pluck a crimson flower from the bush.

"Did you know that every flower has symbolic meaning?" Byakuya replied, twisting the stem between his fingers. "For example, a red rose such as this one, would symbolize passion."

"Really?" Renji smirked, reaching for a flower that he recognized and breaking the stem. "What about this one?"

"Camellias," the cold captain nodded, adding the thick flower to the rose in his hand "They are for gratitude."

"How 'bout these?" the fiery lieutenant asked, fingering a pink flower with upswept petals.

"That is a cyclamen. It symbolizes modesty and shyness."

"Hmm," Renji hummed thoughtfully. "I don' think that fits."

Byakuya chuckled, reaching for a purple blossom with drooping petals, "Iris' stand for affection and jonquils," he paused, gesturing towards a white and yellow stalk for Renji to pick, "Stand for a returned affection."

The younger man grinned as he added the jonquils to the small bundle in Byakuya's hand. "What else?"

They spent the next hour walking along the paths of the Kuchiki garden, every once in a while stopping to pick a flower here or there, the raven-haired noble explaining each meaning behind the colorful blossoms. Violets for faithfulness. Heliotropes for devotion. Honeysuckles for generosity. Peach blossoms for a captive heart.

"Sometimes the color of the flower changes its meaning," Byakuya explained after a time, plucking a pale coral rose. "A rose of this color, for instance, stands for desire."

"Really?" Renji said, a light tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

They continued on their path, Byakuya picking white and light red carnations for pure love and admiration. The tattooed man stopped to pick the red carnations, causing a warm smile to inch its way onto the noble's lips as he explained that they stood for a deep-rooted love.

"I think that we should head back," Byakuya said after they had filled his arms with a bouquet of all colors and shapes imaginable. "I imagine the servants are beginning to wonder why we are not at the breakfast table."

"Yeah," Renji replied, wiping the dirt from his hands on his yukata and frowning at the stains. He'll have to change when they got back.

They traveled back in silence, enjoying the mingling scent of the large bouquet in Byakuya's arms and the heat of the sun inching its way to the center of the sky.

Suddenly, the thin captain stopped, eyes locked onto a purple tubular flower in thought before deftly plucking it from its stem and adding it to the bundle.

"What's that one?" the volatile shinigami asked.

"It is called a xeranthemum," Byakuya answered, pale pools of gray meeting hazel with a warmth and affection that the redhead loved so much. "They symbolize eternity."

A wild grin formed on Renji's face as he met those loving eyes, "That a promise?"

"Yes," the smaller man whispered, inclining his head in an invitation as the other moved closer. "And I do not break my promises."

Their lips met in a soft kiss that slowly began to burn as Renji pressed himself against that lithe body. Flowers forgotten, Byakuya let each blossom drop and scatter at their feet as he wrapped his arms around Renji's neck, wanting to get closer, to delve into that tanned skin marked so precisely in black.

_An eternity of this_, the thin captain thought, a soft gasp escaping his lips as Renji lightly bit down on the offered flesh of his neck, fingers tightly grasping crimson tresses. _I could certainly get used to this._


	25. Yours

**A/N: Oh, my. You know I never thought I would have more troubles with "y" than I would with "x", but there you have it. I feel as if this is a jumbled up idea that I smushed into a ball and threw at the computer screen. I'm glad to say that what came out was satisfactory. XD Wow, only one more after this, wonder how I'm gonna cope. . . Anywho, I have always loved your reviews and feedback, they light up the little corner in my head where I keep all my story ideas jammed into overflowing file cabinets. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.**

Y: Yours

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't exactly know what he was doing. The room was stuffy and loud, the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils. The noble glared down at the cup of sake that had been unceremoniously shoved into his hands by Kyouraku Shunsui the moment he had walked through the door. He never went to these gatherings. It was unbecoming of a Kuchiki to even consider it.

_Then why am I here?_ Byakuya frowned, twisting the cup in his hands. His eyes scanned the room, searching for the one who had invited him, but came up empty. Discarding the untouched sake on a nearby table, he decided that it would be best to just leave now before anyone noticed he was there.

"Ah, Byakuya!"

Too late.

The sixth division captain turned to nod at the white-haired shinigami that had addressed him, hoping that it would be enough.

It wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" Jyuushiro Ukitake smiled, gesturing for Byakuya to sit next to him. "Abarai Fukutaichou finally convince you to show up?"

"He was rather . . . persistent," Byakuya replied, stiffly seating himself in the proffered chair with his hands gently folded in his lap.

"Of course," the sickly captain chuckled, "But, if you don't mind my saying so, you seem like you're completely out of your element."

"I could say the same for you, Ukitake Taichou," the stoic noble pointed out, angry with himself for allowing his discomfort to show.

"You're quite right," Jyuushiro smiled, pointing across the room to where Kyouraku was now slumped over a disgruntled Ise Nanao, who swiftly landed a well-aimed punch right into his face. "I actually came to collect that at the end of the night."

Byakuya's frown deepened as the drunken captain stumbled towards them, holding his bleeding nose.

"What did you say to her, Shun?" Jyuushiro asked, a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kyouraku grinned, "But I should probably give her time to cool down."

Byakuya tuned out of the conversation the moment he caught a familiar glimpse of crimson out of the corner of his eye. Excusing himself, he decided to at least let Renji know that he had shown up.

"C'mon Renji," an obviously hammered Ikkaku Madarame slurred, throwing an arm around the redhead's shoulders, "When are you gonna leave that Kuchiki and come back to the eleventh! "

Byakuya paused, stiffening at the bald man's words.

"I'll even fight ya for third seat!" Ikkaku continued. Renji just grinned, shaking his head and peeled the drunk man off of his shoulder's, handing him off to Yumichika.

"You have to admit," the feathered shinigami giggled,"Kuchiki Taichou is boring when you compare him to Zaraki Taichou."

"No arguments there," the volatile lieutenant agreed, joining the others in a bout of boisterous laughter.

Byakuya didn't care to hear any more. He forced himself to calmly turn and slowly head for the door, despite the need he had to flash-step away and not stop until he reached his manor. The air outside felt almost as stuffy as it was on the inside, and the cold noble began to wonder if it was normal that he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"I thought I felt your reiatsu in there," a familiar voice said from behind him as warm, muscular arms wrapped themselves around Byakuya's chest, forcing the tiniest of flinches to escape his body. Much to Byakuya's dismay, this did not go unnoticed by his lieutenant. "What's wrong?"

The icy captain held back the urge to lean into that loving embrace, and instead turned in Renji's arms until they were face to face. "Am I really too boring for you, Abarai?"

Renji's brows scrunched up in confusion for a moment before it hit him, his mouth opening to form a slight "oh."

"That's not what I meant, Byakuya," he explained."I was talkin' about how wild and destructive my former captain is. It had nothin' to do with ya."

"I see," the thin captain frowned, still not entirely convinced.

"Listen, ya never have to worry about me gettin' bored with ya," the fiery lieutenant grinned, pulling Byakuya in closer and planting a light kiss on his lips, "'Cause I'm yours and no one else's, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

"Mine?" Byakuya asked, raising a brow in amusement and allowing thin, deft fingers to dance up and down the larger man's spine and rest on the small of his back.

"Mmhm," Renji murmured, pressing his lips against soft, pale skin. "All yours."

"Then perhaps it would only be fair," the raven-haired shinigami replied, leaning into every gentle kiss that peppered his face and neck, "If I became yours as well."

A small chuckle reverberated through the tattooed man's chest before claiming Byakuya's lips with his own in a breathless dance of teeth and tongues. Tanned hands shamelessly roamed the lithe torso before him, sliding down to caress hips and thighs.

"Abarai," Byakuya warned as a reminder that they were still out in the open.

"Sorry," Renji sighed, pulling away.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere," the older shinigami suggested, not waiting for an answer before flash-stepping in the direction of the Kuchiki manor.

"Hell yeah!" Renji exclaimed in excitement, jumping into a flash-step and trying his best to keep up with Byakuya as they ran off into the night.


	26. Zero

**A/N: Here we are, at the end of the road. I'm so happy that I actually finished this. Kinda sad that it's over as well. I had so much fun with this, and I encourage others to try it out for themselves! I'm going to take a break for a while, but be sure to look out for more stories in the future! I have tons of one shots and multi-chaps swimming around in my head that I would love to share! Thank you everyone who stuck through this with me. I love you all, and I'm thankful for the positive feedback you've all given me! And now, here's the final chapter! Enjoy! ~Bows~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit.  
**

Z: Zero

"Abarai. Please try to control your fidgeting. I do not recall ever employing a squirrel as my lieutenant."

"S-sorry, Taichou," Renji answered nervously, shifting in discomfort. The redhead was never very good at control, and it was showing through the way his fingers thrummed against the wood of his desk and the way his feet bounced noisily on the floor.

Renji was used to just following his instincts, and as brash as his actions might seem, they usually had a way of working out, but. . .

The sixth division lieutenant breathed a soft curse as he desperately tried to stop his twitching knees. His stupid instincts were telling him to do something he knew would have dire consequences, and his body itched to respond. It wasn't fair, really, the effect that Byakuya seemed to have on him.

A deep hate for the man turned into respect. Respect to admiration. Admiration to something strong and unexpected that took months to fully realize.

Renji Abarai was in love with his cold, unreachable captain. It was funny in a way, and he might have laughed at the thought if it weren't so damn hard to deal with. He had already had one close call, leaning in a bit too close just to catch more of that intoxicating scent of sakura, before catching himself and flash-stepping as far away as possible. It made him realize that he had to keep his instincts in check.

_Easier said than done_, the fiery lieutenant scowled. Without even trying, Byakuya had a knack for making his senses go wild. Those thin fingers moved with a calculated fluidity both on the battlefield and within the office. Renji absently wondered how it would feel to allow those pale digits to run down his cheek, caressing burning skin and tracing black tattoos as they moved.

"Abarai Fukutaichou."

"Huh?" Renji shook his head, forcing himself out of a daze at the sound of Byakuya's voice.

"Are you alright? You were staring," the cold noble said, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly in amusement.

"Uh, y-yeah, Taichou," the volatile lieutenant stammered, mentally kicking himself in the face. "I'm fine."

"Get back to work then," Byakuya nodded, bringing his attention back to his smooth, deliberate brush strokes.

_Shit,_ Renji sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. He needed to calm his nerves. _What was it that Yumichika said?_

He thought back to his earlier conversation with the third and fifth seats of the eleventh division.

* * *

"What're you talkin' about?" Ikkaku Madarame scowled, downing the rest of his bottle of sake.

"Haven' you ever had an uncontrollable urge to do something you shouldn't?" Renji asked uncomfortably, staring intently at a crack in the floorboards. Maybe Hitsugaya Taichou should get that fixed?

"Ya mean like the urge I get to punch someone in the face?" the bald shinigami said with a feral grin.

"Yeah, kinda," the redhead frowned. "What do ya do when that happens?"

"I punch someone in the face," Ikkaku shrugged, causing Renji to sigh in frustration.

"I don't think that's going to help him," Yumichika said, rolling his eyes at the man next to him.

"What you need to do," the feathered shinigami continued, "Is center yourself, take a deep breath, and count down from ten. It'll help calm your nerves. Got it?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

_Count down from ten,_ the tattooed lieutenant thought, inhaling deeply with the numbers dancing through his head. Slowly, the twitching in his knees subsided.

"Huh," Renji whispered with a smile. "It worked." Now, maybe he could finally concentrate on paperwork. With a renewed sense of vigor, the crimson-haired lieutenant reached for his stack of files, only to have his fingers clumsily collide with the pile and knock half of it on the floor.

"Just my luck," Renji groaned, picking himself out of his seat to gather the scattered paperwork. Grumbling to himself, the fiery shinigami barely noticed when his captain slid to the floor and began to help him collect the fallen forms.

Suddenly, Renji paused, eyes widening in surprise as his hand connected with something cool and soft. Slowly, the lieutenant slid his gaze to the appendage in question to find it resting lightly over the back of Byakuya's outstretched hand. Cursing, Renji urged his hand to move away, only for his traitorous fingers to curl around the Kuchiki noble's palm, gripping it tightly.

_Down from ten,_ the younger man thought, breathing in sharply only to choke on the delicious scent of sakura petals.

_Ten. . . Nine. . ._

Renji allowed his eyes to glance at the pale captain, thoughts slowing as he peered into twin pools of gray.

_They're like two streams of quicksilver_, Renji swallowed dryly, realizing that he had lost count.

_Ten. . . Nine. . . Eight. . ._

He couldn't be entirely sure, but the tan shinigami swore that Byakuya was moving closer to him, those quicksilver eyes darting down to rest on Renji's lips before once again meeting hazel.

_Seven. . . Six. . . Five. . ._

Now he knew it wasn't his imagination. The raven-haired noble was getting closer, his warm breath brushing against Renji's flushed skin. The larger man's thoughts went into hyper drive.

_Four, Three, Two, One. . ._

Soft lips brushed against his, lightly at first with the pressure increasing as Renji leaned forward, dying to get closer. Lithe fingers threaded into his own, gently rubbing circles into his calloused palm. A pink tongue flicked against Renji's lips, and the redhead opened his mouth to eagerly allow Byakuya to delve in that moist cavern, reveling in the taste of the nobles tongue brushing against his own.

Pulling apart breathlessly, Renji fought to get his mind back in order. A task made increasingly harder by each quick, light kiss that the thin captain pushed to his lips and face.

With a soft chuckle, Renji pressed his forehead against Byakuya's, running a rough hand through dark tresses before whispering softly, causing the noble to raise a brow in amusement.

"Zero."


End file.
